The story of a cousin of Integra
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Weder eine perfekte Überschrift noch eine perfekte Zusammenfassung! Seit mir nicht böse. Das ist meine allererste Hellsing Fanfic und ich bin stolz darauf!Ich dachte, sie ins Internet zu setzen und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!


Hellsing

In the name of God, impure souls

Of the living dead shall be banished

Into eternal damnation. Amen.

,, Walter, bitte, bringen Sie mir die Daily Times Anzeigen mit, wenn Sie direkt nach London fahren !'', rief Lady Integra ihrem Butler nach, als dieser das Anwesen verließ, um Nahrung zu kaufen. ,, ... Und bringen Sie, wenn es geht, Blutkonserven für Alucard mit. Seinetwegen sterben schon genug Frauen, ohne die anderen Vampire mitzuzählen.'' ,, Jawohl, Lady Integra... Nun, Alucard hat eben einen großen Appetit.'' Integra nickte und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeitung. Sie laß selten Zeitung, doch diesmal ging in London ein Stress rum. Nicht irgendein Stress. Ein 15jähriges Mädchen war aus dem Waisenheim ausgebüxt. Ihr Name war Chloe´ Lee Nyasha Hellsing. Sie war ein geschicktes Mädchen.

Sie konnte mit Quecksilber-Pistolen umgehen und war sehr sportlich, dass zeigte sie aber nicht, weil diese Eigenschaften dienten ihrem Hobby: Vampire jagen. Chloe´ war die Tochter von dem an einem Unfall verstorben Xavier Hellsing, einem jüngeren Bruder von Integras Vater, den Integra aber nicht kannte. Integra wollte das Mädchen zu sich nehmen, damit es ein besseres Leben hatte.

In der Zeit, als Chloe´ weggelaufen war, starben viele Vampire. Alucard war erstaunt und wenig enttäuscht zugleich. Eine Person, vielleicht ein Mensch, der es schaffte, Vampire in so einer kurzen Zeit in so großer Menge abzuschlachten; und Vergnügen, dass man ihm wegnahm.

Als Walter wieder zurück kam, hatte er eine solche Zeitung für seine Herrin mitgebracht. Wie es aussah, wollte wohl niemand Chloe´ adoptieren, weil sie eine Ausreißerin war ? Es war wie ein Rätsel für Integra.

Gegen Abend rief sie in dem Heim an, um Informationen von Chloe´ zu bekommen. Die Leiterin sagte:,, Sie ist seit 11 Jahren hier. Oft kamen Leute und adoptierten sie, aber nach höchstens 2 Monaten wurde sie zurück gebracht, weil sie dafür sorgte... Sie stifftete Unruhe, machte nur Ärger. Es scheint, dass sie weiß, dass es noch irgendwo Verwandte gibt, wie Sie.

Wenn Sie sie finden, nehmen Sie sie bitte auf. Bei Ihnen ist sie gut aufgehoben.''

Integra fuhr abends mit Walter am Singleton Park vorbei. Dort beobachtete sie einen Kampf zwischen ca.7 Vampiren und einem Mädchen mit zwei Morphium- Pistolen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, als das Mädchen fertig war. Die Vampire fielen tot zu Boden und das Mädchen lief Richtung Straße. Integra fing sie ab. Das musste Chloe´ sein. Sie war Integra so ähnlich. Chloe´ hatte Aquamarinblaue Augen, eine helle, weiche Haut und einen schlanken Körper. Sie trug eine Schuluniform, darunter hatte sie ihre Waffen an Beinhaltern, die man aber nicht sah. So sah Chloe´ so empfindlich aus. Ein so zartes Mädchen mit gefährlichen Waffen und einem harten Mundwerk. Chloe´ schaut Integra verständnislos an:,, Was wollen Sie von mir ? Ich will nicht mehr ins Heim...'' ,, Hör zu, Chloe´, ich will das du zu mir kommst. Du bist meine Cousine, das heißt, ich muss dich nicht adoptieren, mein Vater war auch dein Patenonkel, also kannst du direkt bei mir wohnen.'', sagte Integra und schaute sie an. Chloe´ schwieg, dann kam sie einen Schritt näher. Erleichterung stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. ,, Du nimmst mich wirklich bei dir auf ?'', fragte sie unsicher. Integra nickte. Chloe´ fiel ihr regelrecht um den Hals und weinte sich den Druck aus. Integra umarmte ihre kleine Cousine; sie war erleichtert, das Mädchen ging ohne Wiederrede mit.

Als sie beim Anwesen ankamen, staunte Chloe´ nicht schlecht:,, So ein riesen Schloß...'' Integra lächelte.

Im Eingangsbereich tauchte Alucard auf. Chloe´ wurde blass und versteckte sich hinter Walter. ,, Ist sie das ?'', fragte er und lächelte, dass seine Eckzähne deutlich zu sehen waren.

,, Ja, Alucard ...'', sagte Integra und schaute ihn misstrauisch an, ,, Du hast sie doch nicht etwa ....'' ,, Nein, nein, als sie merkte, dass ich ihr überlegen war und sie beißen wollte, fing sie an zu weinen vor Angst. Ich hab sie in Ruhe gelassen.'', Alucard lächelte eiskalt und schaute Chloe´ mit lüsternen Hunger an. Chloe´ zitterte: ,, Er ist doch hoffentlich harmlos, wenn ich hier bin.'', fragte sie Integra. Alucard lachte kalt:,, Hm... vielleicht... Nein, keine Sorge, ich werde dir nichts tun, meine Herrin...'' Er verneigte sich kurz und küsste ihre Hand. Chloe´ atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Alucard vertrauen sollte, nachdem sie ihm schon fast als Hauptgang nach vielen anderen Mädchen in die Arme gefallen war.

Walter brachte Chloe´ in ihr neues eigenes Zimmer. Sie staunte nicht schlecht: ,, Ein solches Zimmer hab ich mir mit 20 Leuten im Heim geteilt.'' Ein 2mal 2 Meter Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes, ein riesiges Regal vom Boden bis zur Decke war an der einen Seite des Raumes, rechts neben dem Eingang war ein Schreibtisch mit einem Pc, an der Decke über dem Ende des Bettes befand sich an einer Halterung ein Fernseher die Fernbedienung lag auf dem Nachttisch link neben dem Bett. Neben dem Fenster gegenüber dem Regal stand eine Komode mit einem herrlichen Spiegel, rechts neben dem Fenster befand sich ein Liegesessel.

Chloe´ war begeistert. Ein solches Zimmer für sie ganz allein. Der Kleiderschrank war in der Wand links hinter dem Bett. Noch war er leer, doch Integra schleppte Chloe´ gleich am nächsten Tag in die Innenstadt, um Kleidung zu besorgen.

Chloe´ bekam einen riesen Satz Unterwäsche, Spezialunterwäsche, weil Chloe´ ihre Oberweite hasste und sich ungern als Mädchen zeigte, aber trotzdem bekam sie auch normale Unterwäsche; sie bekam auch erst einmal paar Hosen und Röcke, Blusen, Pullover und Shirts.

Dann wurde sie in ein Schuhgeschäft gezerrt: Ingesamt 20 Paare Schuhe, darunter 2 Paare Schühchen zum Ausgehen und 3 Paare Sandaletten und 4 Paare Stiefel, die teilweise bis kurz über die Knie gingen. Dann durfte Chloe´ sich auch mal Kleidung aussuchen, so für normale Tage: Panty-Shorts und Tops ( 4mal je ), Haar-Stirnbänder, Haargummis, eine Sonnenbrille und braune Kontaktlinsen. Doch Integra war noch nicht zufrieden: Sie besorgte Chloe´ noch zwei Kleider, eins davon war ein Ballkleid. „ Du wirst das noch brauchen, Kleines", sagte sie zu ihr.

Chloe´ war seelig. Sie konnte sich nicht genug bedanken: „ Das ist ja wie Weihnachten."Integra lächelte.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, kombinierte Chloe´ ihre neuen Klamotten. Sie waren bequem und formenten ihren Körper sehr weiblich. Nun musste sie etwas von ihrer neuen Kleidung anziehen, weil ihre Schuluniform gewaschen werden musste. Sie zog sich Jeans-Panty-Shorts und ein enges Shirt an.

Gegen Abend verließ sie ihr Zimmer und traf Alucard im Flur. Er lächelte: „ Hübsch ..."Chloe´ schwieg. Alucard trat vor ihr und fragte sie: „ Du benutzt ja Morphium-Knarren...

Du bist ja auch nicht schlecht... aber bei unserer 1. Begegnung, warst du mir unterlegen.

Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich werde dich trainieren, damit du stärker wirst."„ Das wäre klasse. Aber warum ... machst du dir diese Mühe?"„ Mir liegt sehr an deinem Können. Menschen sind verletzlich, auch du... Ich kann dein Hobby sehr gut nachvollziehen ** grins **,ich liebe es auch, Vampire zu töten ... Ich habe damit auch keine Probleme, doch ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, weil es doch irgendwo Vampire gibt, die stärker sind als du."

Chloe´ bekam eine Gänsehaut bei Alucards geheimnisvoller Stimme. Wieder schwieg sie.

„ Alucard ....", sie schaute zu ihm hinauf, er erwiderte ihren Blick, „ Würdest du das wirklich tun ?"Er nickte, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von ihr. „ Danke ... Alucard", flüsterte sie. Alucards Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte Chloe´ ihre Freundin Mira Sophie Stanley, die vor zwei Nächten von einem Vampir gebissen wurde und nun selbst einer war. Mira war sehr aufgelöst und weinte wieder einmal: „ Nun bin ich auch ein Vampir.... ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll... **schnief** ..." „Hey, wer wird denn weinen ?", Celas Viktoria tauchte im Garten auf, „ Ich bin auch ein Vampir, trinke aber kein Blut, ich bin Vegetarierin... Gemüse schmeckt ganz normal, wie immer. Mach das und du musst kein Blut trinken."Mira lächelte schwach: „ Danke..."

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten Mira und Chloe´ oft zusammen. Alucard trainierte beide.

Aber meistens hatte Mira kaum Zeit, darum machte sie sich aber kein Kopf.

Chloe´ trainierte oft mit Alucard, wenn sie Zeit hatte. Sie schätzte diese harten Methoden, doch war es sehr schwer.

Irgendwann ging es Chloe´ nicht gut, sie hatte ihre Periode, doch sie trainierte mit Alucard, weil sie stärker werden wollte.

„Mann, du warst auch mal besser", sagte Alucard und schaffte es zum Xten Mal, Chloe´ gegen die Wand zu drücken, „ Du wärst jetzt verloren, du würdest jetzt als meine Mahlzeit enden."Alucard schaute sie mit einem gefährlichem Lächeln an. Chloe´ rang keuchend nach Luft und beobachtete Alucard, der ihren Körper nur fester gegen die Wand drückte: „ Was ist los mit dir, deine Hülle ist stark, doch du selbst bist so verletztlich ..."Er nahm ein scharfes Messer und ritzte es vorsichtig in ihre Pulsader. Chloe´ schluckte. Das Blut lief ihr den Hals entlang. Alucard neigte seinen Kopf zu der Wunde und leckte das Blut zärtlich auf. „ Du hast Angst, Chloe´. Dein Körper zittert und deine Seele fleht um Hilfe."Chloe´spürte, dass er seine Zunge in die Wunde drückte. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er zu ziehen. Seine Augen ließen sich aber nicht von ihr abwenden. Das Blut lief ihm über die Lippen. „ Du schmeckst richtig gut...", flüsterte er zu ihr. Chloe´ konnte Nervenkitzel eigentlich gut vertragen, doch diesmal: „ Nein, Alucard, bitte hör auf....."Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und über die Wangen. Alucard küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wunde, die dann verheilte. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und umarmte sie freundschaftlich: „ Du hast Angst, Chloe´. Dich wird kein Vampir aussaugen, dafür werde ich sorgen."Chloe´ wich einige Meter zurück. Sie fürchtete sich. Alucard konnte so angsteinflößend sein. „ Verzeih mir, Chloe´, ich konnte nicht widerstehen.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Dann verschwand er in der Finsternis des riesigen

Kellers. Chloe´ ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nur noch einschlafen.

In der Nacht erwachte sie. Ihre Augen brannten, als hätte sie geweint. Draußen war es still. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Chloe´ verspürte Unterleibschmerzen. Deshalb war sie wohl auch aufgewacht. Leise ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer. In Integras Arbeitszimmer brannte noch Licht.

„Was machst du um die Zeit noch hier?", fragte Integra freundlich. Chloe´ schwieg erstmals, dann fragte sie: „ Hat jemals ein Vampir dein Blut getrunken, ohne dich zu beißen ?"„Ja, als ich Alucard zum 1. Mal begegnete, doch dafür, beschützt er mich..."„ Wie ist das passiert ?"

„ Als mein Vater verstarb, wurde ich Oberhaupt der Hellsing-Corporation. Unser Onkel Richard war damit nicht einverstanden, weil ich gerade mal so alt war wie du. Er wollte mich töten, deshalb floh ich in den Keller. Doch Onkel Richard traf mich mit einem Revolver an der Schulter, das Blut spritzte und floß direkt vor Alucards Füße, der seit 20 Jahren nichts mehr im Magen hatte. Er bekam neue Kräfte und erledigte die Typen von Onkel Richard. Dieses Massaker war widerlich. Dann kam er auf mich zu und sagte:' Euer Blut war wie ein edler Tropfen in meinem Mund. Ihr seid meine Herrin. Tötet Euren Onkel.'Ich drückte ab. Seitdem kenne ich Alucard und er ist mein bester Freund. Hat er dir was getan ?"„ Er ritzte mir mit einem Messer in die Schlagader und trank mein Blut. Ich hab mich gefürchtet, doch irgendwie war das angenehm. Was bedeutet das, Integra?", fragte Chloe´.

Integra lächelte: „ Das ist mal wieder typisch für Alucard. So verführen Vampire ihre Verehrerinnen. Er scheint ich mehr als zu mögen. Nimm ihm das nicht übel. Ich glaube, du hast ihn nur verletzt mit deiner Angst. Aber das weiß er."Chloe´ schluckte. Liebte Alucard sie etwa ? Sie konnte sich das nicht erklären und ging zu Bett.

Doch Chloe´ schlief nicht ein. Sie ging zum Keller, denn sie wollte eine Antwort von Alucard. Alucard saß auf seinem Thron. Er lächelte, als er Chloe´ erblickte: „ Was nennst du Liebe, Kleines ?"Chloe´ staunte nicht schlecht. Er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen. „ Ich will eine Antwort, Alucard.", sagte sie leise. „ Finde sie heraus, Chloe´.", sagte er.

Am nächsten Tag traf sich Chloe´ mit Mira und erzählte ihr die Geschichte. „ Cool, so einen zärtlichen Liebhaber will ich auch haben, du Glückliche.", lobte Mira und ließ ihre Zähne im Sonnenlicht blitzen. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf: „ Ich finde das seltsam. Alucard gibt mir nur Rätsel auf. Wenn er mich wirklich liebt..."

Mira grinste nur und forderte Chloe´ heraus. Die beiden bekämpften sich ohne Waffen so aus

Spaß und lachten hinterher nur fröhlich.

Gegen Abend, als Mira schon zu Hause war, ging Chloe´ direkt schlafen. Sie war sehr müde.

Nachts erwachte sie durch einen eiskalten Windhauch am Hals. Chloe´ schlug die Augen auf. Ein fremder Vampir beugte sich über sie und wollte sie beißen. Sie schrie auf. 2 Sekunden später wurde der Vampir mit einer Ladung Quecksilber durchbohrt und brach tot zusammen. Chloe zitterte am ganzen Leib. Alucard stand ein paar Schritte von dem Bett entfernt. Dann ging er langsam zu ihr, nachdem die Leiche entsorgt war, und setzte sich ans Bett. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. Chloe´, noch ein wenig am Zittern, flüsterte: „ Vielen Dank, Alucard."Ihre Blicke wanderten zu seinen Augen. Diese Augen sahen aus, als verlangten sie nach Liebe. Alucard beugte sich kurz über sie und umarmte sie: „ Alles in Butter ?"Chloe´ nickte.

Er schien vergnügt und lächelte wieder einmal gefährlich.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Integra von Walter die Nachricht, dass ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten Davids geplant war. Das ganze Anwesen war in Aufruhe, weil noch so vieles geregelt werden musste. Chloe´ bekam davon nichts mit. Sie schlief wie ein Murmeltier.

Gegen Mittag kam Walter ins Zimmer und weckte sie: „ Miss Chloe´, stehen Sie bitte auf. Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert."Chloe´ war sofort wach: „ Was...?" „ Alucard wurde schwer verwundet. Er liegt im Koma. Zum Glück konnten wir die Freaks besiegen", erzählte Walter.

Chloe sprang auf und zog sich schnell an. Ihre Beine trugen sie in den Keller zu Alucard, der blass in seinem Sargbett lag. Wie ein Toter lag er da, nichts regte sich. Er hatte viele tiefe Schürfwunden und Blutergüsse. „ Was können wir tun ?", fragte Chloe´ Walter. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf: „ Nichts, Miss. Seine Verletzungen werden heilen, doch ob er wieder erwacht... kann ich nicht versprechen. Es steht schlimm um ihn."

Chloe´ saß Tage und Nächte bei Alucard, ohne zu schlafen. Sie wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Sie berührte seine Hand, sie war eiskalt. „ Lass mich nicht allein, was soll ich denn ohne dich machen ?", flüsterte sie leise. „ Chloe´, jetzt musst du dich aber mal ausruhen..", Viktoria war ins Zimmer gekommen, „ Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und dich sofort benachichtigen, wenn was passiert, Ok ?"Chloe´ nickte. Als Viktoria nicht hinsah, küsste sie Alucard auf die Wange. Hoffentlich stand er das durch.

Chloe´ schlief Tage und Nächte, als sie plötzlich von Integra geweckt wurde: „ Hey, Schlafmütze, es wartet jemand auf dich, also raus aus den Federn."Verschlafen stand Chloe´ auf und folgte ihrer Cousine in den Keller. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht:

Alucard stand gesund und munter im Flur des Kellers und lächelte sie schelmisch an: „ Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht ?"„Alucard......Alucard...", flüsterte Chloe´ und fiel ihm erstmal um den Hals, „ Du ... du machst auch nur Ärger."Sie schluchtzte vor Freude und

Vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Mantel. Alucard lächelte: „ Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten...

Was ist denn mit dir passiert, meine kleine Herrin ?"„Nenn mich nicht Herrin, ich mag das nicht. Da kommt man sich so alt vor.", murmelte sie leise. Sie war erleichtert. Alucard war gesund.

Das musste sie erstmal Mira berichten, selbst diese freute sich.

Plötzlich war die Telefonleitung unterbrochen. Irgendwas musste mit Mira passiert sein. Chloe´ betete, dass alles in Orndung war. Doch dem war nicht so.

Mira wurde von Freaks überfallen, die sie kidnappten, um Alucard und Chloe´ in eine Falle zu locken. Chloe´ war entsetz, als sie bei Mira zu Hause ankam. Alles war unordentlich, als wäre man dort eingebrochen. Ein Zettel lag auf der Küchentheke:

_Wenn du deine Freundin wiedersehen willst, dann musst du sie auch schon befreien, Chloe´ Lee Nyasha Hellsing! Incognito_

Chloe´ brach auf, um Mira zu retten. Sie wusste, wo sie Incognito finden würde: Im Tower von London!

Leise wie ein Ninja schlich sie vom Anwesen durch den Park zum Tower. Doch dort erlebte sie eine böse Überraschung!

Mira stand im Schatten der Laterne und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Chloe´ war erleichtert und ging paar Schritte auf sie zu: „ Dir geht es gut.... das ist schön, komm wir gehen nach Hause, Mira."Mira lächelte kalt: „ Nein, ich will nicht..."Chloe schaute sie verwundert an: „ Was ist los ...?"„ Ich werde bei Incognito bleiben und ihm dienen. Das heißt: ich werde dich töten ..."Mira stürzte sich auf Chloe´ und stach ihr einen Dolch durch den Bauch. Chloe´ sprang auf und tiefe Dunkelheit spiegelte sich in Miras Augen wieder. „ Du wirst von ihm beherrscht, reiß dich los ... wir sind doch Freunde, Mira.", rief Chloe´ schwach.

Mira lachte kalt: „ Du bist ja niedlich, Freundschaft ist etwas für Menschen.... für unvollkommende Wesen wie dich. Adieu !"Mira zückte einen Revolver und schoß, doch Chloe´ konnte ausweichen. Eine Mauer hinter ihr bekam durch die Kugel ziemlichen Schaden ab. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr sie heftig. Mira lächelte. Incognito tauchte hinter ihr auf. Er schlang seinen Arm um Miras Körper und küsste sie auf die Schulter. Langsam bohrte er seine Zähne in ihren Leib. Chloe´ erschrak. Er schien ein Kanibale zu sein, oder er täuschte Mira Liebe vor. Mira lehnte sich an ihn und ließ sich sein Blut geben, das sie nur stärker machte. Chloe´ musste sich was einfallen lassen, damit dieses Theater aufhörte. Mira durfte nicht getötet werden, um keinen Preis der Welt.

„ Ach, Incognito ! Seit wann baggerst du denn hilflose Mädchen an. Das ist mir ja ganz neu. Und Mira ist auch noch so geschmacklos und fällt auf dich hässlichen Kerl herein.", Alucard erschien aus der Dunkelheit neben der verletzten Chloe´. Er schaute kurz auf sie hinab und sagte schelmisch: „ Soll ich dich von deinen Schmerzen befreien, ohne dass du stirbst ?"

„ Leck mich ....", raunzte Chloe´, „ Ich bin doch kein Schwächling, dass ich mich zum Vampir machen lasse. Lieber sterbe ich."„ Wie du willst, Herrin.", sagte er und wendete sich wieder zu Incognito. Alucard zückte seine Waffen und ballerte erbamungslos auf Incognito. Mira wich aus und stürzte sich erneut auf Chloe´.

Es endbrannte ein heißer Kampf. Alucard wurde schwer verwundet, doch das schien ihn weniger zu stören. Chloe´ hatte Angst Mira zu verletzten. ..._ Es gibt Zeiten, wo du nicht anders kannst, als zu töten. Also hau drauf, egal wer oder wie stark dein Gegner ist_ ... Sie erinnerte sich an Alucards lehrende Worte. Chloe´ musste Mira im Fall töten. Es ging um ihr

Leben und um das Leben vieler wehrloser Menschen. Chloe´s Herz sprang entschlossen auf und ab. „ **Sprich dein letztes Gebet, du Närrin....**", rief sie laut und griff nach ihrer Knarre. Sie ziehlte auf Miras Rumpf und drückte ohne zu zögern ab.

Der laute Knall scheuchte einige Vögel auf. Es verging Zeit. Mira lag reglos am Boden. Incognito erschrak und disappierte. „ Feigling...", murrte Alucard leise und ging zu Chloe´,

„ Nicht schlecht, du lernst sehr schnell und du hast es sogar fertig gebracht, Mira zu erledigen..."Chloe´ schaute ihn nicht an. Sie starrte auf Miras leblosen Körper. Zu Alucards Erstaunen vergoss sie keine Tränen, doch in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich leer und willenlos.

Sie schaute kurz zu ihm hinüber: „ Lass uns ein würdiges Grab für sie suchen, Alucard."Chloe´s Stimme war kraftlos und leise. Alucard hievte Mira auf die Schulter und folgte ihr.

Bald war ein Grab gefunden. In der Nähe des Waldes war ein alter Friedhof, der seit Jahren nicht genutzt wurde, weil man glaubte, dort würde es spuken. Einige Gräber waren ausgehoben und leer. Mira wurde in ein Grube gelegt und Erde wurde auf ihren blassen Körper verstreut, bis das Grab zu war. Chloe´ meisselte kurz ihren Namen und Daten auf eine Alte Steinplatte und legte diese auf die noch lockere Erde. Mira hatte dornige Rosen geliebt. Chloe´ fand paar Wildrosen und legte diese auf das Grab. Leise kniete sie nieder und betete:

„ .... Amen."Dann stand sie auf und verließ mit Alucard den Friedhof.

Die nächsten Tage verbarrikadierte sich Chloe´ in ihrem Zimmer. Sie aß und trank nicht mal. Integra machte sich Sorgen, aber sie kam nicht an ihre Cousine heran. „ Lass sie, bald wird es ihr besser gehen, Integra.", mahnte Alucard seine gebieterische Herrin.

Nach 11 Tagen kam Chloe´ aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie war dünn und kraftlos geworden. Ihre Augen waren verkrustet voll Schlaf und ihre Hautfarbe war bald nicht mehr mit der von Alucard zu unterscheiden.

Walter war froh sie zu sehen: „ Sie sehen nicht gut aus, Miss. Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas speisen ?"Chloe´ drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sah aus, als ob sie ihn anfallen würde. Doch dann vernahm man auf ihrem Gesicht ein schwaches Lächeln: „ Ja, gern. Aber erst nehme ich ein Bad. Ich stinke wie ein Ghoul." Walter atmete erleichtert auf und bereitete für Chloe´ den Tisch zu. Integra betrat das Esszimmer: „ Warum deckst du den Tisch, Walter ? Wir haben doch schon längst Nachmittag."„ Chloe´ ist aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Ich glaube, sie hat das Schlimmste überstanden.", antwortete er höflich.

Als Chloe´ endlich das Esszimmer betrat, sah sie wieder besser aus. Sie lächelte und der Magen hing ihr in den Kniekehlen. Eifrig war sie am Essen und verputzte 8 volle Portionen.

„ Mann, tat das gut....", sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „ und jetzt gehe ich Alucard nerven!"Sie rannte in den Keller und überschlug sich fast auf der Treppe. Alucard schlief noch, aber es war langsam für ihn Zeit, aufzustehen. Chloe´ schlich leise zum Sarg und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Wie ein Baby schlief Alucard und merkte nichts von dem.

„ Man sollte immer ein offenes Ohr im Schlaf haben!", rief sie und griff im an die Seiten. Er zuckte heftig zusammmen. Langsam öftnete er seine Augen und schaute sie lächelnd an: „ Na, du Schlange. Jetzt hast du mich aber erwischt."Alucard setze sich auf und schloss Chloe´ in die Arme: „ Mein kleines Mädchen ..."Er küsste sie höflich auf die Hände., „ Endlich wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht." Chloe´ grinste und küsste ihn freundschaftlich auf die Wange:

„ Ich hoffe, du trainierst mich wieder..."„ Aber natürlich, meine Herrin. Ich bin dein Diener.", er lächelte gebieterisch und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„ Du musst deine Deckung bessern, Chloe´, das ist besser für dich. Hättest du mich als Feind, wärst du in argen Schwierigkeiten...", Alucard trainierte Chloe´ wieder einmal. Ihre Deckung war zu schwach, so hatte er keine nicht mal Mühe, sie flach zulegen. Er saß nun auf ihr. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Hals. Wiederum nahm er seinen Dolch und ritzte sanft ihre Pulsader auf. Langsam begab er sich mit seinem Mund zu ihrem herrlichen Blut. Chloe´ schloss ihre Augen und atmete vorsichtig. Alucard umschlang ihren Körper und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wunde, bis diese verheilte. Noch blieb er auf ihr liegen und kuschelte sich an ihren weichen Leib. „ A...Alucard....", Chloe´ genoss es irgendwie. Sie wusste es, dass er sie sehr gern hatte. Aber warum dann diese Prozedur.....

Eines Abends ging Chloe´ spazieren. Sie war diesmal nicht bewaffnet, weil ihre Knarren neu geölt werden mussten. Sie wanderte umher und dachte sich, bei Miras Grab vorbei zuschauen.

Doch das Grab war offen. Sie erschrak. Man hatte doch wohl nicht Miras Leiche entwendet?

Unsicher ging ging sie zurück, doch just in diesem Moment wurde sie von Ghouls angegriffen. Chloe´ hatte keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen.

Sie rannte um ihr Leben, aber die Ghouls waren leider nicht langsam. Sie holten sie ein und versuchten sie mit Messern zu erdolchen. Doch Chloe´ wehrte sich mit Karate, dass Walter ihr mal gezeigt hatte und wovon sie einiges beherrschte. Das nütze ihr nicht sehr viel, denn die Ghouls waren in der Mehrzahl. Sie wurde von ihnen festgehalten und einer von ihnen näherte sich mit dem Messer. Er schlitzte ihr die Schulter auf und wollte ihr das Blut aussaugen.

Doch plötzlich kam wie aus dem Nichts eine schlanke Gestalt von einem Baum hinunter und ballerte die Ghouls nieder. Chloe´ war der Person dankbar und sagte leise: „ Gracias." Die

Person trug eine Maske, sie nahm sie aber ab. Mira stand quicklebendig vor ihr: „ Ich lebe, damit du das geschnallt hast, du blöde ....."Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, weil Chloe´ ihr an den Hals sprang und sie herzhaft umarmte: „ Du lebst und bist wieder die Alte."„ Was denkst du denn? Diese blöde Mumie hat mich verhext.", rief Mira laut und brachte ihre Freundin zurück zum Anwesen.

Die Freude war groß, dass Mira lebte und wohlauf war. Nur Chloe´ ging es grotenschlecht. Ihre Verletzung hatte sich entzündet und verursachte hohes Fieber. So durfte sie erstmal die Bettkarte stempeln, egal wie sehr sie protestierte.

3 Wochen lag sie im Bett, doch zum Glück wurde sie wieder gesund.

Sie wollte sich rächen und sie wusste sogar wie. Deshalb las sie aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ein Buch über Vampire.

Eines Abends ging sie auf Jagd. Wie gewöhnlich wurde sie von Vampiren angegriffen, doch sie tötete diese mühelos. Doch, als ein anderer Vampir auftauchte, hatte sie keine Munition mehr und musste alles selbst in die „Hände" nehmen. Sie kloppte sich mit ihm. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit den Vampir auszuschalten: Schlagader beschädigen und ausbluten lassen!

Sie biss den Vampir in den Hals **und** sie saugte ihm das Blut aus. Mira bekam davon Wind:

„ Hast du jetzt einen Schuss ?"„ Wieso, schmeckt doch lecker....Und es ist gut für die Haut.", Chloe´ lächelte kalt. Mira schluckte: „ Damit machst du sogar Alucard Angst."„ Du, ich kann mich glatt daran gewöhnen. Das macht satt.", sie ließ den Toten auf den Boden fallen und begab sich weiterhin auf die Jagd nach dem Unreinen.

Mira erzählte diese Geschichte Alucard, der nur darüber lachte: „ Süß. So gefällt sie mir..."

Spät nachts kam Chloe´ heim. Alucard erwartete sie im Flur. „ Na, du kleine Bestie.", er schaute sie lüstern an, „ Du saugst Vampiren das Blut aus.... Das würdest du bei mir nicht schaffen, weil ich dich vorher vernascht hätte... Als Hauptgang."Chloe´ lächelte matt. Sie war sehr müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Langsam taumelte sie zur Treppe, aber kam nicht weit. Sie fiel zur Seite und war beim Ausrutschen eingeschlafen.

Als sie erwachte, war es dunkel. Zum Glück war ihre Uhr beleuchtet: Es war 3 Uhr Nachmittag. Aber warum war es so dunkel? Vorhänge oder Jalusetten besaß sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Plötzlich umarmte jemand ihren Körper. Chloe´ zuckte zusammen. „ Bor ey, Alucard.", fauchte sie leise. Alucard lächelte und küsste sie in den Nacken: „ Mietz, Mietz, Mietz. Wer wird denn gleich giftig werden ? Ich wollte nur deine Nähe, Kleines."„ Hier ist es viel zu eng, in deinem Sarg." „ Macht doch nichts, ich bin es ja nur **grins** ."„ Ich glaub, ich geh heute zum Fraunenarzt. Mir ist das nicht geheur, mit dir in einem Bett zu liegen."„ Is' nicht wahr. Ich schlafe doch nicht mit Minderjährigen ohne zu fragen."„ Nein, du legst dich nur auf sie und schlitzt ihnen ohne Grund die Pulsader auf."„ Ach, Kleines, sei doch nicht so steif. Wieso sollte gerade ich dir etwas antun, was du nicht willst ?"„ Hm... stimmt auch wieder.", sagte Chloe´ leise und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Später stand sie auf und ging nach oben. Integra stand am Treppengeländer: „ Na, gut **geschlafen** ?"Chloe´ war überrascht: „ Was denkst du von mir. Ich hab nichts mit Alucard gemacht. Ehrenwort. Frag ihn selber..."„ Das war ein Scherz, Cousinchen. Und wenn du ein Verhältnis der Art mit Alucard hättest, wäre mir das doch lieber, als mit einem anderen Kerl."„ Warum ?"„ Weil ich weiß, dass er dir niemals etwas tun würde, was du nicht willst, weil er dich liebt und dich nicht verlieren will."„ Er hat mir nie direkt gesagt, dass er mich liebt." „ Das sagt er auch nicht direkt, weil er viel zu stolz dafür ist. Aber glaube mir, er liebt dich aus ganzem Herzen, wenn er dir schon so auf die Pelle rückt und dich mit in **sein** Bett nimmt. Das hätte mir nicht mal gestattet, als seine beste Freundin."

Chloe´ musste diesmal abends in die Schule. Sie ging gerne in die Schule, weil sie dort Freunde um sich hatte.

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, ging sie mit Tonci, einem guten Kumpel, der den gleichen Weg hatte, nach Hause. Sie plapperten vergnügt und lachten über die Späße der Lehrer. Doch plötzlich tauchten Vampire auf. „ Aaaah, scheiße, wir haben keine Knarren.", schrie Tonci schrill. „ Oh, doch ich habe Waffen...", Chloe´ leckte sich die Lippen und ging auf einen der Vampire zu. Dieser beäugte sie lüstern und grinste hämisch: „ Gleich bist du fällig, Süße." Chloe´ lächelte verführerisch und sagte leise: „ Ach, ehrlich. Das glaub ich nicht.... Tonci, mach das du weg kommst. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich."Sie stand nun direkt vor dem Vampir und umarmte ihn zärtlich. Tonci bekam weiche Knie: „ Sag mal, was machst du da?"Er sah, wie sie den Vampir auf den Hals küsste. Er glaubte, sie würde ihn küssen, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Das Blut des Vampires lief aus einer klaffen Bisswunde und wurde aufgeleckt und und von ihr getrunken. Tonci traute seinen Augen nicht. Auch die anderen Vampire waren so verschreckt, dass sie aus Angst die Flucht ergriffen.

Nachdem Chloe´ den Vampir so mit erledigt hatte, fiepte Tonci: „ Wa....warum hast du den Kerl so ......"„ Ist doch klar, gleiches Recht für alle, obwohl ich nicht auf dieses Recht erpicht bin.", Senga tauchte im Schlepptau von Christina auf. Sie waren Freundinnen von Chloe´.

„ Hat es wenigstens geschmeckt ?", fragte Christina, die schon ganz grün im Gesicht war. Chloe´ lächelte: „ Vorzüglich...."„ Was sagt dein Freund dazu, hast du ihn nicht schon Angst eingejagt, dass er vor dir wegläuft ?", fragte Tonci unsicher. „ Alucard doch nicht... er findet das urkomisch.", lächelte Chloe´ und wurde bei dem Gedanken von ihrem Liebsten knallrot.

Sie alle quatschten noch lange, gingen aber dann nach Hause.

Chloe´ wurde es schwindelig auf dem Weg nach Hause, weil sie nichts außer Blut im Magen hatte. Sie kippte um. Als sie erwachte, lag sie in einer Art Kerker. „ Wo... wo bin ich ?", fragte sie und ihre melodische Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder. „ Du bist auf dem Weg zur Hölle.", antwortete eine bekannte, kalte Stimme.

„ INCOGNITO!"; schrie Chloe und stand auf, konnte sich aber nicht auf den Beinen halten.

Er fing sie auf und hob ihr Kinn an: „ Du bist so schön, wenn du leidest. Ich will dich für immer so in diesem Zustand. Alucard wird dich suchen, aber nicht finden, dafür werde ich sorgen, kleine Schönheit, du."„ Wolltest du nichts von Mira? Sie ist auch ein Vampir und ich nicht...", brachte sie hervor. Er lachte nur kalt: „ Ts.... diese Göre war nur eine Marionette für mich. Aber du bist meine Königin und wirst meine Kinder gebären."Chloe´ quiekte: „ Nein... nie. Lieber sterbe ich..."Sie versuchte sich aus Incognitos Griff zu befreien, doch es misslang ihr.

In der Zwischenzeit ging Integra auf und ab: „ Wo bleibt sie denn nur ? Sie müsste schon längst zu Hause sein...."Sie suchte Rat bei Alucard. Auch er konnte ihr nicht behilflich sein:

„ Tut mir Leid, Herrin. Ich weiß es nicht. Vampire jagen kann nicht sein, weil sie ihre Waffen hier hat und in Discotheken geht sie ja nicht gerne, besonders nicht in Schulkleidung."

Auch Mira und die anderen wussten nicht, wo Chloe´ war. Tonci sagte: „ Sie ist Richtung nach Hause gegangen. Vielleicht wurde sie verschleppt."Die anderen nickten stumm.

Chloe´ wurde mittlerweise von Incognito gequält. Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und schnitt ihren Bh mit einem Dolch durch. Langsam schlitzte er ihr zwischen der Brust einen tiefen Riss, der stark zu bluten began. Er lächelt und leckte das Blut auf. Chloe´ ekelte sich so vor sich selbst, weil sie sich nicht wehren konnte. „ Alucard.... Hilfe!", murmelte sie leise und Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. „ Der wir dir nicht helfen können.", sagte Incognito mit einer ruhigen Art und drückte seinen Körper gegen den Ihren.

Tage und Wochen vergingen und jede Nacht peinigte Incognito sie. Chloe´ hatte aufgehört auf Hilfe zu warten und überließ sich ihm willenlos. Sie glaubte, dass man sie für tot hielt. Aber ohne es zu wissen, suchte die Hellsing Organisation weiter nach ihr.

Alucard streifte jede Nacht umher und zerstörte eine Menge Vampire und Ghouls, doch er wusste nicht, wo seine kleine Herrin war. Er glaubte, dass Incognito schon längst verschwunden wäre, doch er irrte sich.

Eines Nachts fand er eine Haarspange von Chloe´. Eine Spur! Er schaute sich nach Höhlen oder übersehbaren Gebäuden um, doch nichts war zu sehen. Alucard hatte eine feine Nase und roch an der Spange. „ Incognito, du dreckiger Hund...", knurrte er wütend; „ Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege....."

Er erzählte Integra von seinem Fund und dachte sich zusammen mit ihr einen Plan aus, wo man suchen könnte und wie sie vorgehen mussten, um Incognito für alle Male aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Alucard wollte Rache. Er würde Incognito leiden lassen, das wusste er.

Chloe´ war sehr geschwächt. Ihr Magen schmerzte vor Hunger und sie hatte das Gefühl, blind zu sein, weil sie kein Licht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie erkannte Incognito nicht mal im Dunkeln.

Sie lag auf dem Boden und bemerkte ihn nicht, als er leise auftauchte. Erst, als er begann sie anzufassen, erschrak sie und wehrte sich schwach. Er lachte nur kalt und zeigte ihr deutlich seine Überlegenheit. Nachdem er von ihr abgelassen hatte und weg war, weinte sie leise und zitterte heftig.

Alucard suchte sie mittlerweise immernoch. Er traf auf Incognito: „ Wo ist sie ?"Er klang verärgert und ein tiefes Knurren lag in seiner Stimme. Incognito lächelte kalt: „ Na, immer noch nicht gefunden ? Tja, da kannst du lange suchen, ich werde sie nie wieder gehen lassen."

Er verschwand, aber Alucard folgte ihm heimlich.

Incognito bemerkte ihn später: „ Du gibst wohl nie auf, was ?"„ **Wo ist SIE ?**", Alucard schrie vor Wut. Chloe´ hörte seine Stimme. Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. „ Alucard...... Alucard..... schnief .... ALUCARD....", sie rief ihre letzte Kraft aus ihrer Stimme. Alucard hörte sie und sah sich sofort nach einer Tür um: „ Chloe´.Wo bist du ?"Doch es gab dort keine Tür. Er sah sich gezwungen, die Wände zu durchschießen. Er ziehlte auf eine Wand, woher er Chloe´s Stimme vernahm und durchschoss sie. Die Mauer stürzte ein. Chloe´ musste sich die Augen zuhalten, weil das schwache Licht sie sehr blendete, doch dann sah sie zu ihm hinauf. Sie lächelte schwach: „ Endlich... du bist da... ich kann's nicht... glauben."Alucard nahm sie sofort in den Arm und küsste sie herzlich. Incognito nutze die Chance und griff ihn von hinten an, doch Chloe´, die das gesehen hatte, nahm eine seiner Waffen und schoss direkt auf seinen Schädel. Incognito zerfiel wie Staub. Er war tot.

Als sie endlich wieder zu Hause war, futterte sie mehr als 8 Portionen. Walter lächelte zufrieden, auch er war froh, dass es seiner Herrin gut ging. Integra war so glücklich, dass sie eine kleine Feier mit allen Leuten aus der Organisation veranstaltete.

Aber der Glücklichste war Alucard. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr um Chloe´ machen. Gegen Abend ging Chloe´ in den Keller zu Alucard. Er schaute sie erwartend an: „ Na, Sehnsucht ?"„ Ach... Alucard...", seufzte sie und umarmte ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Sanft drückte er sie gegen eine Wand und schmusste mit ihr. Er schien wirklich scharf auf sie zu sein und ließ erst recht nicht von ihr ab. Chloe´ genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Als Chloe´ wieder zur Schule ging, wurde sie fast überfallen von ihren Freunden, die sich freuten, sie wieder zu sehen. Auch dem Klassenlehrer war die Erleichterung anzusehen.

Ein neuer Schüler kam auf die Schule. Er war geheimnisvoll und beobachtete Chloe´ häufig.

Er hatte helle, blonde, lange Haare und eiskalte Augen. Er war muskulös und er war Vampir.

Sein Körper war verdeckt von schwarzer Kleidung. Chloe´ beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, ging Chloe´ nach Hause. Auf dem Heimweg begenete sie dem Neuen ( Voltair war sein Name ). Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie erwiederte kurz den Blick, sah aber sofort weg. „ Warum so schüchtern, schönes Mädchen ?", fragte er sie direkt. Sie schwieg und ging weiter, weil sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er hielt sie am Arm fest: „ Antworte mir, Kleines."„ Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich von mir ? Ich hab kein Interesse an dir, egal in welchem Verhältnis. Lass mich in Ruhe...", rief sie aufgebracht und wollte sich von ihm losreißen. Doch er ließ sie nicht los. Er drückte sie gegen einen Baum und küsste fest auf den Mund: „ Verstehst du nicht, wir gehören zusammen.... Sei mir gefügig und nichts passiert dir."Chloe´ schlug um sich und schrie: „ Hör zu, ich habe einen Freund, den ich überalles liebe. Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen und wenn du mir androhst, ihn zu töten. Das wirst du nicht schaffen."Sie verpasste ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, damit er sie losließ, und haute ab.

Zu Hause angekommen ging sie erstmal zu Alucard und erzählte ihm von Voltair. Dieser knurrte nur leise: „ Wenn er nochmal dich berührt, bring ich ihn um. Du gehörst mir." „ Ach... ich hab es viel zu gut bei dir...", Chloe´ lächelte und schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper.

„ Ich liebe dich."Er lächelte zufrieden und schloss seine Freundin in die Arme.

Auch Mira fand Voltair überheblich: „ Der spinnt doch", bellte sie vor Wut, als sie mit Chloe´ telefonierte, „ Hetz Alucard auf ihn und du bist ihn los."„ Ja, sowas in der Art hat Alucard auch gemeint, aber der ist es nicht wert, geschlagen zu werden."„ Dann kriegt der mit mir Ärger. Das ist doch Sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz."Chloe´ lachte. Mira konnte einen immer nur zum Schmunzeln bringen, egal wie ernst die Lage war.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Voltair nur schlimmer. Er saß neben Chloe´ im Unterricht und fasste sie öfters auf den Oberschenkel. Sie versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie das nicht merken würde, damit sie nicht bei der kleinsten Reaktion Ärger vom Lehrer bekam. Voltair strich sanft mit seinen Fingern unter ihren Rock, bis zum Becken und griff ihr zwischen die Beine. Chloe´ zuckte heftig zusammen. Auch Mira bemerkte das. Sie nahm den Atlas und haute den mit voller Wucht Voltair gegen die Omme. Dieser klatsche auf dem Tisch auf. „ Stanley, ich wünsche eine Erklärung.", schrie der Lehrer. „ Die können Sie haben.", bellte sie, „ Dieser perverse Hund begrabscht Chloe´. Sie sagt nur nichts, weil sie Angst hat, eine Sondersitzung bei Ihnen zu haben, weil sie im Unterricht unerlaubt gequiekt hätte." Der Lehrer schaute Chloe´ an: „ Stimmt das, Hellsing ?"„ Ja...", murmelte sie schüchtern.

In der Pause begann Mira einen heftigen Streit mit Voltair: „ Du Perversling. Ich hetz dir Chloe´s Freund auf den Hals und dann gibt's Senge."„ Ha. Der kann mir nichts, egal wer das ist...", sagte er selbstsicher. Mira lachte kalt: „ Der macht dich alle. Noch nie konnte jemand ihn besiegen."„ Ach, wer ist denn dieser ‚Freund' , he ?"„ Sein Name ist Alucard. Er müsste dir aber eigentlich bekannt sein, **Vampir**."„ Alucard kennt doch jeder, aber ich bin trotzdem stärker. Ich bin der Geheimtrumpf von der Coporation ‚Claire'."„ Was ‚Claire' ? Ich hab von euch gehört. Ihr seid Terroristen, ihr zerstört alles, was euch im Weg steht: Vampire und Menschen!"„ Schlau, kleine ....."Doch just in dem Moment bekam er eine heftige Ohrfeige von Mira, bevor er weitersprechen konnte: „ Immerhin kann ich deine Gedanken lesen, du Arsch."Mira schaute giftig auf ihn herab, kehrte aber zu der eingeschüchterten Chloe´ zurück: „ Sag das Alucard oder ich tu es."„ Nein, bitte nicht. Er wird ihn brutal schlachten. Ich will nicht Ärger bekommen. Ich kann Alucard ja verstehen, aber ich kann mich auch verteidigen."„ Hör mal zu, Schätzchen, Voltair behauptet er sei stärker als Alucard, aber das glaube ich nicht. Er gehört zur Claire und soll der Trumpf sein wenn das stimmt könnte er eine Bedrohung sein. Er will **dich**, weil er dich begehrt und um dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich sag's Alucard, wenn du es nicht tust." Mira ging.

Nach Schulschluss ging Chloe´ nach Hause. Sie hatte nachgedacht. Sollte sie Alucard bescheid sagen ? Sollte sie vielleicht auch schweigen ?

Zu Hause angekommen, begenete sie direkt Alucard. Zu ihrem Vorteil konnte sie ihre Gedanken vor ihm verstecken. „ Du siehst aus, als ob du meinen Rat brauchst !", er sprach ruhig. Chloe´ schwieg und schaute ihn nicht an. Alucard ging auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter: „ Hey Süße, vertraust du mir nicht ?"Chloe´ konnte sich gerade nur das Heulen verkneifen durch ihre schwere Last wegen Voltair. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ihr kam eine Idee: „ Ich hab eine Freundin, die von Voltiar belästigt wird. Der scheint ein Macho zu sein. Ihre Freundin hat sich mit ihm angelegt und ..... hat ihr dann erzählt, dass er von Claire kommt und eine Bedrohung sein könnte. Naja und..... und...."Alucard schaute sie misstrauisch an: „ Na, fällt dir keine Kurve mehr ein, um das eigene Problem zu umgehen?"Chloe´ konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten: „ Alucard, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe, nur... Voltair. Er gehört zu Claire und er behauptet, stärker zu sein, als du. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann misch dich nicht ein. Ich komme schon klar."

„ Also wirklich, ich werde dem Kerl doch nicht erlauben, dich zu vergewaltigen. Den mache ich kalt."Er wollte sich auf den Weg machen Voltair zu töten. Aber Chloe´ stellte sich ihm in dem Weg: „ Nein, tu das nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren... schluchts ."„ Hör mir zu, Chloe´, meine Herrin, ich bin stark, das weißt du und ich werde dich vor dem Perversling schützen. Ich werde stärker sein, egal wie."Er schubste sie sanft von sich und ging. „ Nein, bitte nicht, Alucard...", Chloe´ ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und weinte. Sie musste etwas unternehemen. Alucard könnte in Gefahr sein. Schnell sprang sie auf, rannte in ihr Zimmer und holte ihre Waffen. Sie folgte Alucard heimlich. Und der begegnete Voltair. Er schaute ihn finster an: „ Du Ratte hast meine Freundin belästigt. Sag mir den Grund."Voltair grinste hämisch: „ Das war klar, dass du das wissen willst. Naja, sie ist ein echt geiles Stück. Sowas mag ich. Und wenn ich was will, dann krieg ich's auch. Du hälst mich nicht davon ab. Ich bin mächtiger, als du."Er zog eine Waffe. Eine Kalaschnikov! Auch Alucard zog seine Knarren. Sie duellierten sich. Alucard wurde dabei verletzt. Hingegen hatte Voltair keinen Kratzer abgekriegt: „ Ich sagte, ich bin besser als du."Alucard ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und griff wieder an.

Plötzlich ging Chloe´ dazwischen: „ Hört auf, bitte."Voltair schaute sie überrascht an. Alucard rief: „ Was machst du hier ? Ich sagte, ich schaffe es, ihn irgendwie platt zu machen."„ Ich hab alles gesehen. Du wirst es nicht schaffen, wenn du so weiter machst. Alucard... ich will dich nicht verlieren, bitte hör auf. Ich liebe dich doch..." Alucard schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund: „ Und ich kann es nicht zu lassen, dass der Kerl dich anfällt."Doch Chloe´ schüttelte den Kopf: „ Ich tu alles, damit dir nichts passiert und der Hellsing Organisation auch nicht."Sie wendete sich zu Voltair: „ Was genau willst du ?"

„ Was ich will ? Ich will dich. Ich will dich besitzen und ich will , dass du dich mir gefügig machst.", sagte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wendete sich wieder zu Alucard:

„ Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Ich werde.... mich ihm fügen."Sie ging zu Alucard und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wange. Alucard hielt sie fest und erwiederte ihren Kuss. „ Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten. Aber, wenn irgendwas ist, ich bin für dich da.", seine Stimme klang traurig, dann aber wendete er sich zu Voltair, „ Sie beugt sich deinem Willen aus Liebe zu mir, also wenn du ihr nur ein Härchen krümmst, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."Voltair lächelte siegreich: „ Du hast mein Wort, Alucard."Voltair zog Chloe´ hinter sich her. Alucard wartete, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann kehrte er zurück zum Anwesen, um Integra bescheid zu sagen.

Diese wäre ihm bald an die Gurgel gesprungen: „ Wie konntest du das zu lassen ? Bist du noch zu retten ? Du hättest ihr helfen müssen."Integra schrie vor Zorn. „ Sie wollte es so, weil sie mich nicht verlieren wollte und, dass der Hellsing Organisation nichts passiert.", sagte er trocken. Integra ließ sie zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und seufzte: „ Ja... sie hat recht, ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Verzeih mir, Alucard."„ Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Herrin. Ich mache mir ja auch Sorgen."„ Wir können nichts tun, Alucard. Wir müssen ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Egal, was wir auch denken.", Walter war aus dem Schatten aufgetaucht. Auch er schien sehr traurig: „ Ich habe Miss Stanley schon benachrichtigt. Sie ist sehr sauer."Alle seufzten.

Mira saß am nächsten Tag im Unterricht, konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren, weil sie immer nur an Chloe´ denken musste. Sie konnte ihrer Freundin nicht im geringsten helfen und das machte sie sehr fertig. Sie stand auf und ging nach Hause, nachdem sie sich beim Lehrer entschuldigt hatte.

Chloe´ war inzwischen bei Voltair. Er ließ sie nicht mal raus, aus Angst, sie zu verlieren. Er war lieb und zärtlich zu ihr, aber nie würde er so sein, wie ihr Alucard. Sie liebte Alucard und sie liebte seine Zärtlichkeiten. Niemand konnte so sein wie er. Voltair war anders, viel kühler, aber er schien sie zu lieben, sonst würde er nicht so gierig nach ihr sein. Chloe´ überließ sich ihm. Sie war froh, dass er nicht zu weit ging mit seiner Liebe. Doch kam er irgendwann mit einer Frage: „ Ich will dich nicht unglücklich machen, aber willst du mich heiraten ? Sag am besten ja, tu es für Alucard."Chloe´ war geschockt, aber sie konnte nicht anders: „ Bitte.... lass mir noch Zeit."Er nickte und verschwand. Als er weg war, brach sie in Tränen aus. Jetzt war alles aus für sie.

Mira inzwischen ging nach Hause. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie einem mysteriösen Vampir. Er trug das Abzeichen der Claire Organisation, aber er schien freundlich.

Sein Name war Kilian Sanjoe. Er sprach Mira direkt an und fragte: „ Bist du zufällig eine Freundin von Chloe´ Hellsing?"„ Ja, warum ?"„ Naja, Voltair will sie heiraten, aber damit würde sie in unsere Organisation kommen und würde offiziel eine Feindin für Hellsing sein."

„ Nein... das würde sie eigentlich nicht tun. Aber wieso sagst du mir das ?"„ Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, versuche ich gegen Claire zu arbeiten, weil mir die Absichten der Organisation zu wider sind. Wenn du deiner Freundin helfen willst, dann vetrau mir, bitte."

Mira nickte. Sie wollte Chloe´ retten.

Sanjoe führte sie zu sich nach Hause und machte ihr erst was zu Trinken. Nickend dankte sie ihm. Sie heckten eine Plan aus, für den sie aber Alucard brauchten.

Alucard war schlecht zu überreden, aber als er erfuhr, dass Voltair seine Perle heiraten wollte, sagte er zu.

Chloe´ war verzweifelt. Sie würde eher sterben, als ihn zu heiraten. In ihrer Not schnitt sie sich die Schlagadern durch und ließ diese ausbluten. Voltair bemerkte das und ging zu ihr:

„ Du willst mich nicht heiraten, ich weiß, das wirst du trotzdem..."Er lächelte kalt und prügelte sie zur Strafe nieder. Chloe´ weinte leise vor sich hin, schlief aber später dann ein.

Als sie erwachte, spürte sie einen tiefen Schmerz an den Armen. Es floss immernoch Blut und Chloe´ spürte, dass ihr langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde. ‚ Alucard, wo bist du nur ?', dachte sie, bevor sie ganz ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Sie träumte einen fürchterlichen Traum:

Sie träumte, dass Alucard bei einem Kampf ums Leben kommen würde.

Chloe´ erwachte schweißgebadet. In dem Moment kam Voltair herein und hievte sie vorsichtig auf die Beine. Er zog sie in eine andere Kammer, in der einige Frauen saßen. Sie alle waren Vampire. Chloe´ wurde es mulmig zu Mute. Was passierte jetzt ?

Voltair las ihre Gedanken und antwortete: „ Die Frauen werden dir jetzt dein Hochzeitskleid anziehen. Ich darf das leider nicht sehen."Er lächelte und verschwand. Chloe´ erschrak, nachdem sie die Frauen fragte, und die Antwort, dass sie heute heiraten müsste. Sie konnte sich die Tränen eben noch verkneifen. Man zog ihr ein schneeweißes Kleid an, dass sehr figurbetonent war. Dann brachte man sie zu einer halbzerfallenen Kapelle.

Vor dem Traualtar wartete Voltair auf sie. Er sah so aus wie immer.

Als sie direkt neben ihm stand, begann der ‚Pfarrer der Finsternis' zu sprechen. Für sie dauerte es eine Ewigkeit. „ Alucard, wo bist du ?", murmelte sie leise, so dass es niemand hörte. Nun war es soweit: Voltair sollte sie küssen. Chloe´ zitterte am ganzen Körper und hoffte nur noch auf ein Wunder. Plötzlich wurde die Tür durch Munition einer Panzerfaust weggesprengt. Alle drehten sich um. Mira kam mit einer Panzerfaust reingestürmt und schoss wild durch die Gegend. Sanjoe lenkte Voltair ab, damit dieser Chloe´ nicht küsste: „ Hallo, Bruderherz. Wie geht es dir ? Brichst du mal wieder das Herz einer Jungfrau ?"Voltair wurde böse und wollte sich auf ihn stürtzen. Doch in dem Moment wurde er von einem Schuss durchlöchert, dass ihm aber kaum schadete.

Alucard betrat die Kapelle. Sein Blick war düster und angsteinflössend. Chloe´ wusste nicht, ob sie zu ihm hin sollte oder weglaufen sollte. „ Du hast es gewagt......Du hast es gewagt... **DU HAST ES GEWAGT, SIE ZU SCHLAGEN UND SIE ZUR HEIRAT ZU ZWINGEN ! DAFÜR SOLLST DU BÜßEN** ......", noch nie hatte Chloe´ Alucard so ausrasten sehen, selbst Mira und Sanjoe staunten („ Pass auf, jetzt gibt es Senge.... aber richtig.").

Alucard metztelte alles nieder, was ihm in den Weg lief. Dann stand er vor Voltair. Er zitterte vor Wut: „ Jetzt ist dein Ende gekommen..."Alucard schoss paar mal auf ihn, doch er lachte nur: „ Du Schwächling, ich frag mich, warum Chloe´ einen solchen ausgefallenden Geschmack hat."Voltair bekämpfte ihn mit Kataren, mit den er Alucard das Leben schwer machte. Alucard wurde ziemlich zersegt. Chloe´ erschrak bei diesem Anblick und brach in Tränen aus. Alucard fiel in sich zusammen. Sofort rannte sie zu ihm: „ Nein, du kannst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, Alucard, bitte nicht sterben."Alucard lächelte: „ Hau ab, solange du noch kannst, meine Süße."Er verschied. Chloe´ konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten und weinte. Sie küsste Alucard ein letztes Mal auf den Mund. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Mira, die sie sofort stützte, weil sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Voltair lachte kalt, dass es in der Kapelle wiederhallte. Plötzlich lief irgendetwas über den Boden. Das Blut der Leichen lief zu der Stelle, an der Alucard verstorben war, und schien eine schlanke, große Gestalt zu bilden. Mira ließ einen spitzen Schrei von sich: „ALUCARD!"

Chloe´ schaute ab und traute ihren Augen nicht. Dort stand ihr Alucard; quicklebendig und unverletzt. „ Das Blut deiner toten Verwandten hat mich auferstehen lassen, Voltair.", sagte er ruhig und lächelte, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrierte. Dann ließ er eine Art Dämon aus seinem Körper, um Voltair endgültig zu Fall zu bringen. Voltair war sehr überrascht, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, und passte nicht auf. Er wurde brutal von Alucard ermordet.

Mira und Sanjoe machten Freudessprünge ( synchron auch noch! ) und küssten sich kurz auf den Mund.

Alucard ließ seinen inneren Schweinehund wieder verschwinden. Er schaute zu Chloe´ und lächelte: „ Tja, gibt wohl keine Hochzeit."Chloe´ lief zu ihm und schaute ihn an. Sie traute sich kaum, ihn zu umarmen. „ Endlich bist du wieder da.....", sie schniefte kurz, weil sie wieder einmal weinte. Aber diesmal aus Freude. Alucard schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. „ Dich wird nie ein anderer bekommen, dafür werde ich sorgen, meine Herrin.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Mira wurde ungeduldig: „ Jetzt geht es aber nach Hause... ( keiner hörte auf sie.) HALLO, ICH WILL NACH HAUSE UND SCHLAFEN!"

Alle zuckten zusammen, mussten aber lachen. So gingen sie zum Anwesen der Hellsings. Sanjoe war jetzt außerdem offiziel Mitglied bei der Organisation, weil er große Hilfe geleistet hat.

Integra war froh, dass nun alles wieder geregelt war: „ Ich hab meine Cousine, meinen Diener und mein neues Mitglied wieder."Sie lachte.

Zwischen Mira und Sanjoe bandte sich etwas. Er fühlte sich zu ihr angezogen. Als Mira allein auf dem Balkon war, tauchte er hinter ihr auf: „ Jetzt steht mir nichts mehr im Wege..."Er umschlang ihren Körper und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Hals. Mira kicherte leise: „ Ja, das glaube ich auch..."Die beiden verzogen sich heimlich und man sah nichts mehr von ihnen an diesem Abend.

Alucard war wie immer in seinem Keller verschwunden. Chloe´ besuchte ihn dort. Er schlief, erwachte aber, als er Schritte hörte. „ Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", sagte sie und und schaute in seine herrlich roten Augen. Er lächelte lüstern: „ Willst du zu mir ins Bett, ich hab noch eine Menge Platz frei."

„ Wenn du mich nicht vergewaltigst, dann gerne.", sie lächelte und schaute ihn erwartend an.

Alucard schloss sie in die Arme und zog sie ins Bett. Er deckte sich und sie zu und kuschelte sich an ihren weichen Leib. Sie ließ sich fast alles von ihm gefallen und genoss es sogar, als er ihre Bluse vorsichtig öffnete, um besser kuscheln zu können. Er griff wieder einmal zu einem Messer und schlitzte ihr die Halsschlagader auf. Ihr Blut genoss er und leckte es zärtlich auf. Später verheilte er die Wunde.

Am nächsten Tag gingen Chloe´ und Mira zur Schule. Als sie dort ankamen, war es still. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Chloe´ lief ins Gebäude und sah Schüler und Lehrer auf dem Boden liegen. Sie lebten, doch sie waren in eine Art Koma gefallen. Ein Koma, dass von jemanden aus kam. Nebel war im Gebäude und darum. Chloe´ konnte spüren, wie kalt ihr wurde. Eine

Aura umgab dieses Gebäude. Eine böse Aura, die sie kannte.

Schnell lief sie zu Mira, die verwundert sich umgeschaut hatte. „ Hier stimmt was nicht. Spürst du diese Aura ?", fragte sie Mira. Mira nickte: „ Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Nur wer könnte das sein ?"Die Mädchen wussten keinen Rat und suchten jeden Raum und jede Ecke im Schulgebäude und Schulhof ab. Doch sie fanden nichts. Aber sie waren der Gefahr sehr nahe. Doch sie schienen dies nicht zu wissen und tappten weiter und weiter, bis sie in der Falle saßen. Eine Gestalt tauchte auf, doch sie schien ein einer schlechten körperlichen Verfassung zu sein, deshalb erkannten die Mädchen erst nicht, wer vor ihnen stand.

„ Wer bist du ? Und was ist hier passiert ?", fragte Mira leise. Die Gestalt grinste: „ Wer ich bin ? Erkennt ihr mich etwa nicht, so sehr hab ich mich doch nicht verändert, oder ?"Chloe´ erschrak: „ Incognito..."„ Ganz genau, meine kleine Chloe´.", er ging auf sie zu und schaute sie kalt an, „ Ja... so gefallen mir deine Augen, wenn sie Angst wiederspiegeln. Du wirst leiden, das verspreche ich dir. Alucard wird dir diesmal nicht helfen können..."Er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei mit Stacheln besetzte Kreuze standen auf dem Schulhof. Mira wurde von mehreren Ghouls an eines dieser Kreuze gebunden. Die Stacheln verursachten tiefe Wunden an ihrem Körper. Das Blut floss nur so in Strömen. „ Nein...", schrie Chloe´ und wollte Mira zu Hilfe kommen. Incognito hielt sie fest: „ Sie wird langsam sterben. Und du wirst zu sehen. Hahahaha....."Incognito verschwand einen Moment. Chloe´ wollte die Chance nutzen, ihre Freundin zu befreien, doch als sie sich dem Kreuz näherte kamem riesige Giftstachel aus dem Boden. Sie konnte nichts für sie tun. Dann aber, kramte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und rief im Anwesen der Hellsing an. Walter nahm ab: „ Hellsing ?"„ Walter, wir haben ein großes Problem... Incognito lebt. Er hat Mira schwer verletzt, ich komme aber auch nicht an sie heran. Sie wird sterben, wenn wir nichts unternehmen. Bitte, schick Alucard und Sanjoe zur Schule, Walter. Es eilt..."Sie legte schnell auf, weil Incognito zurück kam: „ Na, hast du nach Alucard geheult ?"Sie knurrte: „ Das Lachen wird dir noch vergehen. Du hast keine Chance gegen Alucard und Sanjoe."

Walter eilte zu Integra, um ihr bescheid zu sagen. Dann ging er in den Keller, wo sich Alucard und Sanjoe aufhielten. Die beiden pokerten, sahen aber kurz auf, als Walter den Raum betrat. „ Was gibt's, Walter ?", fragte Sanjoe und legte seine Karten beiseite. „ Ihr beide werdet erwartet. Mira und Chloe´ sind in Gefahr: Incognito ist wieder da!", antwortete Walter. Alucard sprang sofort auf und machte sich mit Sanjoe auf den Weg. „ Wieso spüre ich seine Aura nicht ? Irgendwas ist hier faul.", sagte er zu Sanjoe. Dieser sagte: „ Incognito ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er ist auch nur noch eine Marionette. Eine Marionette von Seto, dem Schlangengott."„ Was.... da haben wir richtig Arbeit vor uns, mein Lieber.", knurrte er leise,

„ Aber für Chloe´ und Mira ist es das wert."Sanjoe stimmte ihm nickend zu.

Chloe´ konnte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie Mira sterben musste. Sie zog ihre Knarre und schoss auf Incognito. Er wurde zwar zerlöchert, doch sein Körper regenerierte sich wieder.

„ Wie... was bist du ?", fragte sie entsetzt. Er lächelte fies: „ In mir ist der Gott Seto. Er wird Alucard mit links vernichten. Hahahaha..."Chloe´ schluckte. Seto war angelblich der stärkste Gott, den es gab. Er übertraf alle anderen Götter. Und er übertraf alle Menschen und Untote.

Chloe´ hatte wieder einmal Angst um Alucard. Auch Sanjoe würde keine Chance haben, das wusste sie genau.

Incognito ging auf sie zu: „ Weißt du was jetzt mit dir passiert ?"Chloe´ schaute ihn giftig an, doch das nutze ihr nichts. Er versuchte sie zu beißen, doch sie wehrte sich heftig.

Mira, die immer noch am Kreuz hing, rief: „ Hey Incognito, du dreckiges Schwein... du bist hässlich, weißt du das? Und du bist schwach, weil du allein nicht mal Alucard fertig machen kannst... Schwächling, Schwächling..."Es kostete sie viel Kraft, doch sie musste ihn von Chloe´ irgendwie ablenken. Incognito knurrte und warf einen morphium-verseuchten Dolch durch Miras Brustkorb. Chloe´ schrie: „ Du Mörder, du..."Incognito lachte: „ Wenn du dich nicht beißen lassen willst, dann spiel ich eben anders mit dir."Er hatte nicht auf Chloe´gehört. Er zückte ein kleines Messer und ritze ihr die Pulsader am Halz auf. Langsam beugte er sich über das fließende Blut und leckte es auf. Chloe´ bereitete dies Schmerzen. „ Alucard, bitte hilf mir...", rief sie aus Verzweiflung. Sie wurde schwächer.

In diesem Moment kreuzten Alucard und Sanjoe auf. Alucard schoss auf Incognito, so dass dieser erstmal von Chloe´ abließ. Sie riss sich los und rannte ein paar Meter weg. Doch ihre Beine trugen sie nicht und sie fiel zu Boden. Alucard half ihr auf und sagte: „ Meine Kleine.... Dafür wird er büßen." Er verheilte ihre Wunde und stürtzte sich auf Icognito.

Sanjoe versuchte Mira zu befreien, er konnte dem stacheligen Zaun geschickt aus weichen und schnitt Miras Fesseln los. Sie fiel ihm leblos in die Arme, aber noch war sie nicht tot.

Er legte sie sanft auf den Boden und küsste sie auf die Lippen: „ Du wirst wieder gesund."

Er schnitt sich seine eigene Pulsader auf und treufelte sein Blut in ihren Mund. Ihre Wunden verschlossen sich. Mira wachte auf und schaute ihn lächelnd an: „ Danke, Sanjoe." Sanjoe lächelte und küsste sie wieder zärtlich auf den Mund.

„ He, du Frauenheld, hilf mir gefälligst, statt kleine Mädchen zu verführen.", bellte Alucard, der Unterstützung brauchte.

Incognito schien beiden überlegen zu sein, auch wenn sie ihn gleichzeitig angriffen: „ Ihr Narren, wann werdet ihr es kapieren, dass ich der Mächtigste bin ?"„ Alucard, es wird Zeit für deinen inneren Schweinehund.", sagte Sanjoe, der fast vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach.

Alucard grinste fies: „ Oh ja.... die Zeit ist reif..."Incognito verstand nicht, was Sanjoe meinte und war irritiert.

Der Dämon erschien wieder. Incognito schrie vor Schreck auf. Doch dann begann sich auch Seto bemerkbar zu machen. Dieser erschien auch in einer Form eines Drachen. „ Ha. So eine ausgetrocknete Blindschleiche. Mit der willst du MICH besiegen. Das ich nicht lache...", Alucard schrie vor lauter Vergnügen. Der Dämon war sehr stark, genau so stark wie Seto.

Ein heißes Duell brodelte. Mira und Chloe´ beteten für Alucard. Sanjoe stand am Rand und keuchte. Er ließ sich auf den Hintern fallen, weil Stehen ihn zu viel Energie kostete.

Mira ging zu ihm hin: „ Was kann ich für dich tun, ich hab leider keine Heilkräfte..."„ Gib mir den Gnadenstoß. Ich bin ein Schwächling..."„ Den Teufel werde ich tun. Ich liebe dich, also werde ich dich nicht töten.Vergiss es !", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohre. Er zog sie sanft runter und kuschelte ein wenig mit ihr. Gleichzeitig beobachteten beide den Kampf.

Alucard stand nun im Vorteil. Incognito war sehr erschöppft, doch er schien eine Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben: „ Das war alles ? Ich werde dir zeigen, welche Macht Seto hat..."Er mutierte nun ganz zu Seto, musste aber seinen Körper dafür zerstören. Alucard war erst irritiert, doch dann begriff er, was hier abging. Nun war Seto im Vorteil und tötete Alucard fast. Dieser schoß mit seinen Waffen, doch durch den Zauber Setos, zerbrachen sie und die Munition fiel auf Alucard zurück.

Chloe´ bekam fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch: „ **NEIN, NICHT**....."Sie brach in Tränen aus und musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Alucard zusammen brach. Sie rannte zu ihm und nahm seinen Kopf in den Arm: „ Verlass mich nicht, du kannst ihn nicht alles zerstören lassen..."

„ Meine.... Herrin...", er brachte kaum noch Worte hervor. Langsam verschlossen sich seine Augen. Chloe´ weinte. Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn auf den Mund.

Incognito lachte. Er glaubte, er hätte gesiegt, doch da war er im Irrtum. Er wusste nicht, dass Alucard unsterblich war und sich wieder regenerierte. Erst als er Alucard vor sich stehen hatte, wurde er blaß: „ Was bist du...."Mehr konnt er nicht sagen, denn er wurde schon von ihm niedergestreckt. Alucard lächelte kalt und zerhackstückte ihn ohne Erbarmung.

Chloe´ kannte seine Art, trotzdem fürchtete sie sich und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Incognito lag auf dem Boden und schaute Alucard ängstlich an. Er zitterte: „ Du... bist ein...

Monster, ....Alu...card. Du bist unsterblich... Wie.... ist das... mög...lich ?"„ Ich bin unbesiegbar. Hast du das jetzt geschnallt, du kleines, schwaches Tier?", Alucard schaut ihn kalt an, „ Und du hast es gewagt, meine Liebste anzufassen. Und dafür sollst zahlen. Ich teile meine Frau nicht, schon gar nicht mit **dir**."

Er zielte auf ihn und drückte ab. Incognito zerfiel und hinterließ nichts von seinem Körper.

In der Schule fing auf einmal ein lautes Gerede und Geschreie an. Die Lehrer und Schüler erwachten wieder. Alucard wollte verschwinden, doch Chloe´ hielt ihn am Arm fest: „ He, warum hast du es so eilig ?"Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schloss sie in die Arme: „ Ich will nicht gesehen werden um diese Uhrzeit."Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund und verschwand

Mit dem verletzten Sanjoe.

Der Unterricht nahm seinen normalen Lauf. Und der Tag auch.

In den nächsten Tagen war es sehr stürmisch. Chloe´ konnte daher nicht in ihrem Zimmer schlafen, weil dort ein großer Baum war, der drohte, umzukippen.

„ Ah, klasse, dann habe ich ja was zum Spielen für die nächsten Nächte **grins** . Ist das schön.", Alucard stand hinter Chloe´ und rieb sich die Hände. „ Das hättest du wohl gerne, Chloe´ schläft bei Viktoria oder Mira.", ertönte Integras ernste Stimme. Alucard verzog das Gesicht: „ Och, Herrin, ......"„ Nix, och, Herrin. Chloe´ will es selbst so. Sie brauch mal etwas Abstand von dir.", belehrte sie gebieterisch. Chloe´ nickte: „ Sei mir nicht böse, aber dann läuft unsere Beziehung dann noch besser."Er nickte nur stumm und verschwand im dunklen Keller. Chloe´ machte sich auf den Weg zu Mira.

Die Mädchen verbrachten 3 Wochen zusammen. Sie pokerten, kämpften aus Spaß und aßen so oft es ging Eis. Sie fühlten sich sehr wohl, weil sie keine Schule hatten und machten jeden Tag neue Ausflüge und probierten immer neue Sachen aus. Chloe´ genoss das, weil sie nicht auf Vampirjagd gehen musste. Aber sie ging jeden Tag in die Kirche, doch sie traf niemanden aus der Organisation. In der Kirche gab es einen jungen Priester, mit dem alle klar kamen. Er war sehr nett und Chloe´ redete gerne mit ihm. Auch Mira verstand sich super mit ihm.

Abends saßen Chloe´ und Mira zusammen und quatschten. Chloe´ erzählte, wie sie Alucard zum 1. Mal begegnet war. Mira lachte: „ Der alte, gute Alucard..."‚ Ich hätte nicht von ihm reden sollen...', dachte sich Chloe´ und merkte, wie sie Alucard vermisste. Mira las ihre Gedanken: „ Geh ruhig zu ihm. Du warst 3 Wochen bei mir, ohne mal zu Hause gewesen zu sein."

Chloe´ ging zurück zum Anwesen der Hellsings. Walter staunte nicht schlecht: „ Miss, was machen Sie denn hier. Ich dachte, sie wollten bei Ihrer Freundin erstmal bleiben."Chloe´ schaute auf den Boden: „ Ich vermisse Alucard."Sie wurde ein wenig rot und ging sofort in den Keller. Walter konnte sich das auch schon irgendwie denken.

Alucard war nicht zu Hause. Er schien auf Jagd zu sein. Sie beschloss daher, auf ihn zu warten. Sie schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um: Der Sarg stand wie immer in einer Ecke, das kaputte Sofa, der morsche Kleiderschrank. Doch in dem Zimmer stand eine Holztruhe, die ihr nie aufgefallen war. Sie stand offen und ein Tuch schaute aus der Öffnung. Chloe´ war neugierig und wollte am liebsten mal einen Blick reinwerfen. Doch sie wollte keinen Ärger mit Alucard haben, wenn diese Kiste Geheimnisse haben sollte, die sich nichts angingen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Sarg und überlegte. Sollte sie vielleicht mal einen Blick rein werfen oder vielleicht auch nicht ?

Sie hörte Alucards Schritte. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er zufrieden: „ Walter hat mir deine Ankunft gerade berichtet. Aber geaustens." Chloe´ bekam einen roten Kopf: „ Ist das so schlimm, was ich gemacht habe ?"„ Nein, natürlich nicht. Im

Gegenteil. Mir ist es recht.... du kannst aber nicht in dein Zimmer. Noch ist es zu gefährlich für dich." Er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Lippen. „ Ach, Süße, ich hab dich irgendwie vermisst **fiesgrins** ..." Sie ließ zu, dass er sie sanft gegen die Wand drückte und mit einem Messer ihre Schlagader aufschlitzte. Sie merkte davon nicht viel. Alucard trank sanft ihr Blut und verheilte dann wieder ihre Wunde. Zärtlich schmuste er mit ihr und küsste sie immer leidenschaftlicher. Chloe´ zitterte vor Aufregung. „ Noch vor paar Monaten wärst du aus Angst vor mir weggelaufen, doch jetzt genießt du diese intime Liebe.", er sprach in einer leisen, dunklen Stimme. Chloe´ schmiegte sich nur an seinen Körper. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste sie ganz genau. Beide schmusten noch ein wenig. Irgendwann schlief Chloe´ in seinen Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie leise auf, damit sie Alucard nicht weckte, weil dieser sowieso den halben Tag verpennte. Sie zog sich an und drückte ihm nur einen Schmatzer auf die Wange ( Alucard lächelte im Schlaf.), bevor sie hoch zum Arbeitszimmer von Integra ging.

Diese steckte in Problemen. Einige Freaks waren aufmüpfig geworden und hatten ein Dutzend Menschen zu ihren Dienern (Ghouls) gemacht. So wollten sie das Hellsing Anwesen stürmen. Deswegen musste Integra handeln. Als Chloe´ das Zimmer betrat, schaute auf:

„ Morgen, Chloe´.", sagte sie und lächelte kurz, „ Tut mir leid, ich hab leider viel zu tun."

„ Ich weiß. Kann ich dir nicht irgendwie unter die Arme greifen, z. B. könnte ich doch auf Ghouljagd gehen und einige davon erledigen. Mir passiert schon nichts." Integra schüttelte den Kopf: „ Das sind keine normalen Ghouls. Du weißt, dass die Freaks zur Zeit eine Art Mafia gebildet haben, um uns zu vernichten, doch das werden sie nicht schaffen, denn ich,

Integra Wingates Hellsing, lasse das nicht zu. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwas unternimmst, weil ich dich nicht verlieren will, Cousinchen."„ Aber ich gehöre auch zur Organisation, das heißt, ich muss etwas tun, und wenn es mein Leben kostet."„ Nein, musst du nicht, weil du ein Familienmitglied bist, und weil ich es nicht erlauben werde. Wenn du mich bitte endschludigst. Ich habe zu tun."Chloe´ kochte innerlich. Und das konnte sie auch nicht zurück halten: „ Wieso behandelst du mich wie ein Kind ? Ich kann auf mich gut aufpassen. Das weißt du genau so gut wie ich..."Integra schaute auf: „ Hast du mir nicht zu gehört ? Das war keine Bitte an dich, das war ein Befehl. Wenn ich was sage, dann hast du das zu befolgen. Ich tue das nur, weil ich dich schützen will." Sie klang gereizt. Chloe´ schrie sie nun an: „ Ich sehe das nicht ein, warum nimmst du nicht die Hilfe, die du brauchst ? Jede Hilfe kommt uns doch gelegen....."„ Chloe´, jetzt reicht es mir aber. Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir. Geh auf dein Zimmer.", rief Integra, doch als sie sah, dass Chloe´ nicht gehorchte, schrie sie nun auch,

„ **ICH KANN DICH JETZT NICHT GEBRAUCHEN, ALSO GEH AUF DEIN ZIMMER !**"

Chloe´ zitterte vor Wut: „ Ich frag mich, warum du mich überhaupt aufgenommen hast... du bist genau, wie die anderen, die mich aufgenommen hatten. Aber was jetzt ist, ist dir ja sowieso egal.", sie flüsterte so, dass Integra es noch verstehen konnte, „ **ICH BIN DIR GENAU SO EGAL. MIR REICHTS. DU KANNST MIR GESTOHLEN BLEIBEN**..."

Chloe´ warf die Tüt laut hinter sich zu und verließ das Anwesen. Das einzige, was sie bei sich trug, waren ihre Waffen.

Integra realisierte erst nicht, dass Chloe´ für immer weggehen wollte. Sie dachte, sie würde sich wieder fangen. Doch dem war nicht so.

Chloe´ rannte und rannte. Sie wusste nicht mal wohin, doch sie rannte. Sie hatte nun schon mehr als 40 km/h in 2 Tagen zurückgelegt und machte in einer verlassenen Höhle Halt und legte sich schlafen. Als sie erwachte, verspürte sie großen Hunger. Weil es ja nachts war, fing sie sich einen Ghoul, dessen Blut nicht sehr sättigend war, aber erstmal reichte.

Integra machte sich nun Sorgen: ‚ Sie wird doch nicht etwa wirklich abgehauen sein ?' Sie ließ Suchtrupps ausschwärmen, doch die fanden Chloe´ nicht. Deshalb suchte sie Rat bei Alucard: „ Wo könnte sie sein ?"„ Wo rennt ein Mädchen hin, wenn man sie vergrault hat ?"

Er schien auch in Sorge zu sein, zeigte dies aber nicht.

Chloe´ ging nur in der Gegend herum. Mal passierte sie kleine Dörfer, dessen Bewohner einen misstrauisch anguckten, weil sie verdreckt war und auch noch Waffen besaß. Ein alter Mann spukte ihr vor die Füße: „ Ich wette damit, dass du nur Unglück bringst, also verschwinde von hier, du Göre."Er trat Chloe´ vor das Schienenbein. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Dann aber verpasste sie dem Greis eine Ohrfeige und brüllte: „ Ich hab Ihnen nichts getan, also lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Sie benehmen sich wie ein Rassist. Ich seh eben aus wie eine Dreckssau. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Aber das kapieren Sie nicht, weil Sie schon zu sehr verkalkt sind." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging sie an dem verdutzten Mann vorbei und verließ das Dorf. Mit der Zeit wurde sie mager und ihre Beine waren zerkratzt von Sträuchern, Kämpfen und vom Stolpern. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten.

Eines Nachts wurde sie von einigen Ghouls angegriffen. Sie hatte keine Munition mehr und war zu schwach, um sich zu verteidigen. Sie wurde niedergeprügelt, bis sie weinend auf dem Boden lag. Sie schluchzte leise: „ .... Alu....card... Hilf mir, bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Ein dunkler Schatten verdeckte das Mondlicht. Mehrere Schüsse fielen, doch Chloe´ merkte das kaum. Jemand nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie davon.

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie auf einer kargen Liege. Sie schaute sich um. Sie kannte dieses Zimmer nicht. Aber ihr kam es irgendwie bekannt vor. Direkt über der Liege hing ein Kreuz. Das Kreuz Jesu.

Die Tür ging auf. „ Eto!", rief Chloe´. Es war der junge Priester, „ Wie kommt es, dass du mir geholfen hast ?"Eto lächelte gütig: „ Ich kam von einer Pilgerreise wieder und da hab ich dich gesehen, und kam dir eben zur Hilfe."„ Vielen Dank. Gott muss dich geschickt haben.",

sagte sie und umarmte ihn dankbar. Der Priester antwortete: „ Vielleicht ... Der Herr will deinen Tod noch nicht." Chloe´ nickte.

Sie blieb einige Tage bei Eto. Sie betete jeden Tag und half dem Priester beim Putzen. Eto war ihr sehr dankbar: „ Ich danke dir, ohne dich würde ich das nicht schaffen. Es gibt da aber etwas, was ich wissen will. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich wegschicken will, aber warum gehst du nicht nach Hause. Weit hast du es ja nicht."Chloe schwieg. Dann aber sagte sie: „ Integra will mich nicht. Sie will nicht, dass ich was für die Hellsing Organisation tue. Ich wette, dass ich ihr schon immer im Weg stand..."Sie schaute auf den Boden und seufzte. „ Nein, das stimmt nicht.", sagte er, „ Integra kam mir vor paar Tagen entgegen. Sie war sehr aufgelöst und hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil du weggelaufen bist."Chloe´ schaute erstaunt auf:

„ Ja ?"Eto nickte: „ Geh am besten zu ihr. Sie wird sich freuen... wirklich, Chloe´."„ Ich will nicht. Noch nicht. Ich brauche Abstand, dann funktioniert das bestimmt besser.", sagte sie leise, obwohl das nur zur Hälfte stimmte. Chloe´ war zwar nicht mehr sauer auf ihre Cousine, doch wollte sie nicht nach Hause gehen.

Mira suchte mit den Hellsings zusammen nach Chloe´. Auch ihr blieb nicht mal eine Spur von ihr. Sie sprach mit Integra: „ Lady Integra, wissen Sie wirklich nicht, wo sie sein könnte ?"Integra schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein, Mira. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe, wenn ich doch nicht so hart gewesen wäre. Ich wollte sie doch nur schützen...."Sie fing leise und unauffällig an zu weinen, doch Mira bekam das mit: „ Nicht weinen, ihr wird bestimmt nichts zugestoßen sein."Mira nahm Integra in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. Doch diese lehnte das sanft ab: „Danke, es geht schon... Das musste nur mal raus."Sie lächelte Mira freundlich an.

Alucard hatte schon lange aufgehört zu suchen. Er überlegte nur, wo sie sein könnte und suchte dort nach. Doch das ohne Erfolg.Dann überlegte er sich, Eto zu fragen. Vielleicht wüsste er es ja. Also machte sich der Herr der Nacht auf zur Kirche.

Chloe´ fegte mit Eto die Kirche. Eto klärte aber dann ab, dass er die Orgel endstauben wollte, während sie den Saal fertig durchgefegt hatte. Als sie den Besen weggeräumt hatte und in einem Nebenzimmer kurz aufräumte, tauchte Alucard bei Eto auf: „ Hallo Priester, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Chloe´ ist ? Sie ist ja weggelaufen."„ Ich weiß, aber so leid es mir auch tut, soll ich schweigen, Alucard.", sagte Eto nur und fuhr mit dem Staubbesen durch die Orgelpfeiffe. Chloe´ betrat den Raum. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht und ließ vor Schreck den Stapel Altpapier fallen, den sie wegbringen wollte: „ Alucard...."Sie ging paar Schritte zurück. Alucard ging auf sie zu und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an: „ Warum ?"Chloe´ sah zum Boden: „ Ich...."Sie wollte gehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. Er war sauer, weil sie sich ihm nicht anvertraute: „ Warum weichst du mir aus, Chloe´ ? Ich will eine Antwort."Er drückte ihren Arm fester. „ Alucard, du tust mir weh...."„ Verdammt ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. **ICH WILL JETZT EINE ANTWORT!**", Alucard schrie sie an. Chloe´ schwieg.

Tränen flossen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie riss sich los von ihm und rannte weg. Er schaute ihr böse nach. Eto erschien: „ Das war zu hart. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Solche Streitereien kommen in den besten Familien vor, und dann kann es auch mal sein, dass einer abhaut."

„ Ich war noch nie so wütend. Gerade Chloe´ habe ich für vernünftig gehalten. Ich kann sie ja verstehen, dass sie helfen will, doch dass sie zickt, wenn man Nein sagt."„Am besten ist es, wenn du dich wegen deinem Ausraster endschuldigst und mit ihr redest. Ich weiß, dass es ihr leid tut, was sie zu Lady Integra gesagt hat."Alucard nickte zustimmend.

Er verließ die Kirche.

Chloe´ war zum Friedhof in eine alte Gruft geflüchtet. Sie saß in einer Ecke und weinte. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass Alucard sie anschreien würde. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sicher würde er ihr nie wieder verzeihen. Das glaubte sie.

Alucard fand sie später. Er schaute sie mit einem traurigen Blick an: „ Vergib mir, Herrin."Er warf sich vor Chloe´ auf die Knie, „ Es tut mir leid, Chloe´, ich war wütend, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich auf eine solche Situaton reagieren sollte."Chloe´ weinte immer noch: „ Bist du mir nicht mehr wütend, Alucard. Bitte, verzeih mir."Er nickte und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund und streichelte sanft ihren Körper. „ Jetzt kommst du mit mir nach Hause und gehst erstmal zu Integra."

Integra schloss ihre Cousine in den Arm, als diese nach Hause kam: „ Bitte, sei mir nicht böse, es tut mir so leid, Chloe´."Chloe´ war glücklich. Jetzt war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Alucard trainierte Chloe´ wieder. Sie strengte sich sehr an und war auch schon sehr stark:

„ Hey Alucard, bitte setz doch mal deine volle Kraft ein."„ Bist du lebensmüde ? Ich bringe dich doch um mit meiner Kraft."„ Och, Alucard... Ich bin stärker geworden. Warum förderst du mich nicht ?"„ Na gut, wie du willst. Aber bitte beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich dir weh tue, Schätzchen...", sagte er laut und griff sie, wie sie es wollte, an. Chloe´ wehrte sich so gut, wie sie konnte, doch sie konnte kaum etwas gegen Alucard ausrichten, der sie brutal zu Boden warf. Sie schrie auf. Er wollte ihr einen Schreck einjagen und machte den Anstand, ihr in den Bauch zu treten. „ Hör auf.... du hast ja recht.", sie gab auf und versuchte aufzustehen, dass ihr nicht gelang. Alucard stützte sie und sagte lächelnd: „ Endlich siehst du es ein, dass du nicht gegen mich gewachsen bist." Er küsste sie zärtlich und trug sie zu seinem Sarg. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Decke und setzte sich zu ihr: „ Du wirst nie so stark sein wie ich. Aber du bist stärker, als viele anderen Menschen und Vampire."Chloe´ lächelte und zog ihn sanft runter, um ihn zu küssen: „ Ich glaube, ich werde deswegen noch irgendwie Schwierigkeiten haben."„ Vielleicht...", sagte Alucard und schmuste mit ihr.

Als die Schule wieder begann für Chloe´ und Mira, freuten sich die Mädchen ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten einen neuen Schüler dort. Die anderen Mädchen schwärmten von ihm, aber Chloe´ hatte kein Interesse an dem Kerl. Der junge Mann hieß Kail Anderson und war ein Stiefbruder von Anderson, der gegen Integra arbeitete. Kail hatte ein Auge auf Chloe´ geworfen und sprach sie in der Pause auch mal an: „ Hey Süße, wie wäre es mit uns zwei ? Wir passen doch super zusammen."Chloe´ verdrehte die Augen: „ Du bist mittlerweile der 2., der mir auf den Keks geht. Verzieh dich."Doch Kail ließ nicht so mit sich umgehen und wartete, bis die Schule vorbei war. Am Ausgang schnitt er Chloe´ den Weg ab, die sofort giftig wurde: „ Kapier es doch, ich will nichts von dir. Ich habe einen Freund, den ich **liebe**."

Doch Kail lachte nur: „ Ich weiß, aber das interessiert mich nicht, solange ich alles kriege, was ich will." Er packte Chloe´, warf sie über die Schulter und ging mit ihr zu einer alten Hütte. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn.

In der Hütte drohte er ihr, dass sie tun sollte, was er verlangte, weil er sie sonst vergewaltigen würde und falsche Geschichten ihrem Alucard erzählen würde. Sie willigte ein. Nun sollte sie Alucard anrufen und sollte sich von ihm trennen.

Walter ging ans Telefon. „ Hallo Walter, ich bin's, Chloe´, kannst du mir mal Alucard ans Telefon geben ?" „ Jawohl, Miss.", antwortete dieser und reichte das Telefon Alucard, der verdutzt war, dass sie ihn per Telefon sprechen wollte: „ Ja, Chloe´ ?"„ Hallo Alucard.", sie war nervös, weil Kail ihr eine Waffe gegen die Schläfe hielt, „ Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich... habe einen Jungen in der Schule kennen gelernt. Es tut mir leid, dir zu sagen, dass ich ... ihn mehr liebe als dich. Und das selbe empfindet er auch für mich. Es wäre schön, wenn wir Freunde bleiben könnten, aber ich kann nicht mit 2 Männern auf einmal gehen. Es ist aus mit unserer Beziehung."„ Warum tust du mir das an, Chloe´ ? War ich zu hart mit dir ?", ihm zerbrach es quasi das Herz, „ Ich liebe dich."„ Tut mir leid, Alucard. Es ist aus zwischen uns.", sie legte auf. Kail war zufrieden mit ihr und küsste sie unsanft auf den Mund.

Alucard war am Boden zerstört und blieb in seinem Keller.

Integra wunderte sich, warum Chloe´ nicht nach Hause kam und ging in den Keller, um Alucard zu fragen: „ Weißt du, wo Chloe´ ist ?"Er schaute ernst auf und sagte trocken: „ Bei ihrem neuen Macker, nehm ich an."„ Wie soll ich das verstehen, Alucard. Sie ist doch mit dir zusammen ?"„ Nicht mehr. Sie hat mit mir per Telefon Schluss gemacht. Es ist aus, Integra.", er knurrte leise. Integra schüttelte nur den Kopf: „ Seltsam..."

Kail spielte mittlerweile an Chloe´ herum. Sie wollte am liebsten protestieren, doch das würde ihr ziemlich schaden.

Spät abends kam sie nach Hause. Auf dem Flur begegnete sie Alucard, doch sie ging nur an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ihr schmerzte diese Situation. Sie liebte Alucard und wollte ihn eigentlich nicht verlieren. Sofort ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und weinte dort erstmal. Viktoria kam ins Zimmer und nahm sie sofort in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, als sie die Tränen auf Chloe´s Wangen sah: „ Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist ? Du würdest dich doch nie von Alucard trennen." „ Sorry, Viktoria, ich kann es nicht sagen. Es geht nicht.", schluchzte Chloe´ leise und wendete sich ab, „ Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber lass mich allein. Ich muss nachdenken." Viktoria nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Auch Mira fand das höchst seltsam. Sie fragte Sanjoe, doch auch er wusste keinen Rat: „ Am besten frage ich mal Alucard."Er küsste Mira auf die Stirn und besuchte Alucard in seinem Keller.

Dieser schaute ihn kurz an und fragte mürrisch: „ Ist irgendwas ?"„ Ich mache mir irgendwie

Sorgen um Chloe´. Findest du das nicht auch merkwürdig. Sie liebt dich doch. Die kann sich doch nicht in wenigen Mintuen in einen anderen velieben, oder ?"„ Mir scheißegal. Das geht mich nichts an, also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe..."Alucard warf mit einem Messer nach Sanjoe, der geschickt auswich. Sanjoe verließ den Keller und ging zu Mira.

Chloe´ bekam irgendwann einen Anruf: „ Hallo ?"„ Hey Baby, ich bin's. Was hälst du davon, heute in die Disco zu gehen ?"„ Muss das sein ?"„ Ja, es muss, also: Treffpunkt 20 Uhr bei der Disco Riva.", sagte Kail und legte auf. Chloe´ seufzte nur und zog sich um, weil kaum noch Zeit hatte. Sie zog sich ein Panty an und ein knappes Top.

Als sie aus dem Haus ging, traf sie Integra, die sich mit Alucard unterhielt. Er ignorierte sie. Integra schaute zu Chloe´ und sagte: „ Ein bisschen zu gewagt, findest du nicht ? Aber, wenn du dich für deinen Freund so anziehst, ist es deine Entscheidung."Chloe´ ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie traf Kail an der Disco. „ Scharf, Süße.", sagte er lüstern und zog sie in die Disco. Dort saß sie nur in der Ecke. Sie hasste Discos, weil diese viel zu laut waren. Sie trank auch nichts. Kail tanzte und flirtete mit anderen Mädchen, das war ihr aber egal. Solange sie ihre Ruhe vor ihm hatte. Sie zweifelte, dass er sie liebte, aber dass er auf sie stand, das war glasklar.

Erst spät kehrte sie zurück. Integra schaute sie trocken an: „ Das machst du nicht noch einmal, Fräulein."Chloe´ ging nur an ihr vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Nachts träumte sie von Alucard. Was sie nicht wusste, dass Walter und Viktoria mitbekamen, wie sie im Schlaf dauernd seinen Namen leidenschaftlich ausrief. „ Da stimmt doch was nicht.", flüsterte Viktoria zu Walter. Er nickte: „ Wetten, dass dieser Freund sie zwingt, ihm fügig zu sein ?"„ Das glaube ich auch...", antwortete sie leise. In dem Moment kam Integra dazu: „ Was ist hier los ? Ich verlange eine Antwort !"„ Lady Integra, horchen Sie doch mal.", sagte Walter leise. Integra traute ihren Ohren nicht: .... Alu...card.... ich liebe... dich.... geh... nicht weg.... „ Mich tritt ein Pferd.", murmelte sie leise, „ Sie wird von ihrem

‚Liebhaber' gefügig gemacht. Deswegen ist sie so seltsam drauf."Integra ging sofort zu Alucard: „ Komm, ich muss dir was zeigen, komm schnell."Er folgte seiner Herrin und auch er traute seinen Ohren kaum: „ Sie liebt mich noch."

Am nächsten Morgen, als Chloe´ erwachte, saß Integra an ihrem Bett. „ Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt ? Du kannst doch immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Probleme hast."„ Woher weißt du das ?"„ Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen."„ Integra...."

Chloe´ viel ihr weinend um den Hals: „ Was soll ich machen, der droht mit Vergewaltigung und Lügen..."„ Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen."„ Weiß...."„ Ja, Alucard weiß bescheid. Er ist ziemlich happy. Sei froh, dass es Samstag ist. Geh ruhig zu ihm, wenn dich dieses Bedürfnis packt."

Das ließ sich Chloe´ nicht zweimal sagen. Sie wollte und konnte endlich zu Alucard, ihrem Geliebten. Er war noch wach, als sie den Keller betrat. „ Na, ist die Last von den Schultern genommen ?", fragte er schelmisch. Sie lächelte: „ Nicht ganz, aber jetzt erstmal ja. Oh, Alucard..."Sie brach in Tränen aus. Alucard schloss sie fest in die Arme und ließ sie ausweinen. Dann küsste er sie stürmisch und zog sie nur fester an sich. Sanft drückte er sie gegen die Wand und schmuste mit ihr. Aber nicht sehr sanft. „ Au.... bitte nicht so doll, Alucard.", flehte sie. „ Tut mir leid, es war nur dieser Druck, der mich belastete. Vergib mir, meine Herrin.", sagte er und wurde sanfter zu ihr. Trotzdem ließ er nicht von ihr ab.

Als Alucard längst schlief, lief Chloe´ zu Integra. Sie war glücklich. Integra lächelte sanft:

„ Endlich sehe ich dich wieder lachen. Ach übrigens, dein ‚Kail' hat angerufen. Er war ziemlich sauer, als ich sagte, du würdest noch schlafen."„ Ich werde in anrufen und fragen, was er will.", murrte Chloe´. Integra schüttelte den Kopf: „ Lass ihn, wenn er was will ruft er schon an."Chloe´ nickte und traf sich mit Mira.

Die beiden hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Chloe´ genoss das, weil sie nicht mit Kail zusammen rumhängen musste. Und der lief ihnen später über den Weg. „ Chloe´, warum sagst du mir nicht, wenn du irgendwo hingehst.", rief er freundlich und zog sie dann aber in eine Ecke, wo die beiden ungestört waren. Dort verpasste er ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige: „ Du fragst mich erst, bevor du mit deiner Freundin irgendwo hingehst. Ist das klar ?"Sie nickte stumm und kehrte dann zu Mira zurück: „ Sorry, hab keine Zeit mehr. Muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Mira nickte stumm, es war ihr aber anzusehen, dass sie sauer war.

Als Chloe´ zu Hause ankam, ging sie sofort ins Bad: „ Scheiße, schwillt das an. Dieser Mistkerl..." Sie legte einen kalten Lappen auf die Wange, damit die Schwellung zurückging.

Doch so schnell schwellte das nicht ab. Alucard bemerkte das: „ Was ist passiert ? Bist du auch sonst in Ordnung, Kleines ?"„ Mir geht's gut.... Dieser Mistkerl will mir verbieten, wann und mit wem ich mich treffe. Deswegen hat er mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Das tut immernoch weh.", knurrte Chloe´ und setzte sich neben Alucard. Dieser küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange, die dann abschwellte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn: „ Ach, was wäre ich nur ohne dich ?"

„ Du wärst auf jeden Fall total aufgeschmissen.", antwortete er und nahm sie in den Arm,

„ Und du wärst allen schutzlos ausgeliefert... der Kerl kann was erleben. Er wird dich nie wieder berühren. Das verspreche ich."Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und drückte seinen Körper an ihren. „ Aber nur, wenn dir nichts passiert. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren.", flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Am nächsten Abend merkte Kail, dass sie keinen blauen Fleck hatte: „ Wo ist das Hämatom ?

Hat dir jemand geholfen ?"„ Ja", antwortete sie ehrlich, „ Alucard hat es verschwinden lassen, weil ich Schmerzen hatte. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann sei bitte nicht so grob mit mir. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Körperverletztung ist strafbar."Wütend drückte er sie gegen einen Baum: „ Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen sollst. Du bist **meine Braut**."„ Ich hab mich nur normal mit ihm unterhalten. Mehr war da nicht. Und warum verbietest du mir das ? Das ist mein Leben und niemand hat mir zu sagen, wie ich es zu leben habe.", sagte sie laut. Doch das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, denn Kail wurde böse und haute ihr links, rechts im Wechsel heftige Ohrfeigen. Dann warf er sie zu Boden und trat ihr kräftig mehrere Male in den Bauch. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. „ Ich werde dich lehren, mir zu gehorchen...", brüllte er und zog sie hoch. Unsanft drückte er sie gegen einen Baum und zerriss ihre Kleidung. Er öffnete dann seine Hose. Chloe´ erschrak: „ Nein, bitte nicht, ich tue, was du willst, aber bitte hör auf....."Sie begann zu weinen und versuchte, Kail zu beruhigen. Doch er ließ sich nicht beruhigen und versuchte in ihr einzudringen. Sie schrie nicht, weil sie sich schämte. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein dunkler Nebel auf und riss Kail von ihr weg. Alucard erschien aus dem Nebel und verkloppte und zerfetzte ihn: „ Nie wieder.... **nie wieder fasst du sie an** ...."Kail wurde der Kopf abgeschlagen, der vor Chloe´s Füsse rollte. Alucard zertrat ihn und ging auf sie zu.Chloe´ schämte sich. Splitternackt saß sie auf der Erde. Alucard starrte sie lüstern und gebannt an. Seine Augen leucheten bei dem Anblick ihres nackten Körpers: „ Wusstest du, dass du einen schönen Körper hast ?"Er leckte sich kurz die Lippen. Chloe´ schluckte: „ Bitte schau mich nicht so an.... Ich will das nicht." Alucard lächelte sie freundlich an und legte seinen Mantel um sie, damit sie nicht frohr, oder dass ihr irgendjemand was weggucken konnte. Er trug sie auf Händen nach Hause.

Auch Mira wurde zur Zeit von einem lästigen Typen verfolgt. Er war ein Exhibitionist und befriedigte sich in Gegenwart junger Mädchen. Diesmal war Mira das Opfer. Er wollte mehr von ihr. Das ließ er sie auch spüren durch seine Anwesendheit. Mira war das sehr lästig. Abends musste sie etwas länger in der Schule bleiben, weil sie was ausgefressen hatte und nachsitzen sollte. Als sie nach Hause gehen wollte, war es bereits stockfinster und kein Mensch war mehr auf der Straße. Doch für Mira war es unheimlich. Diese Stille war unerträglich erschreckend. Plötzlich fasste sie jemand von hinten um die Talie und versuchte sie zu begrabschen. Mira konnte sich kaum wehren und wurde fast vergewaltigt. Aber zur rechten Zeit kam Sanjoe und verkloppte den Typen: „ **FINGER WEG VON MEINER FRAU!**"Er verhaute ihn genussvoll und ließ ihn lange leiden, bis er verreckte. Dann nahm Sanjoe Mira in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. „ Du gehörst mir, das sollte den anderen klar sein.", murmelte er. Mira lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn: „ Danke, Süßer."Zusammen gingen sie nach Hause.

Chloe´ verschlief am nächsten Morgen. Hektisch sprang sie auf und machte sich fertig für die Schule. Integra hielt sie auf: „ Bleib heute zu Hause. Du warst gestern zu verstört. Ich habe dich schon endschuldigst."Chloe´ nickte nur dankend und überlegte sich, was tun könnte.

Sie ging zu Alucard in den Keller. Er reparierte eine von ihren Knarren: „ Sie ziemlich stark beschädigt. Es sieht so aus, dass ich nicht viel tun kann."Er schaute sie kurz an und wendete sich wieder zu seinen Reperaturen. „ Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Alucard ?", fragte sie scheu. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein danke, geht schon. Ich sage dir bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin."Sie verließ den Keller. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sauer auf sie war, weil er sie weggeschickt hatte. Chloe´ legte sich wieder schlafen. Nach einigen Stunden wurde sie sanft geweckt. Alucard saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Pistole in der anderen Hand: „ Sie ist wieder voll funktionsfähig."„ Danke...", antwortete sie und umarmte ihn kurz, „ Warst du sauer auf mich ? Du hast mich regelrecht weggeschickt."

„ Vergib mir. So war das nicht gemeint. Es war nur ziemlich schwierig, deine Knarre zu reparieren.", sagte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sanjoe war schlecht gelaunt. Er redete mit niemanden und suchte Ruhe. Mira schaute nach ihm: „ Was ist los ?" „ Schlecht gelaunt...", knurrte er leise und wendete sich ab. Sie gab nicht auf und wollte genaueres wissen: „ Warum redest du nicht mit mir ? Du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn du was hast."„ Bitte lass mich allein. Ich brauche Ruhe."„ Sanjoe..."Mira wollte ihn festhalten, doch er wehrte das unsanft ab: „ Bitte Mira.... Lass mich in Ruhe."Er schrie sie an und riss sich los. „ Wieso schreist du mich an ? Ich will dir doch helfen.", erwiederte sie. „ **ICH BRAUCH KEINE HILFE ! LASS MICH ALLEEEEIIIIIIIN**.", schrie er und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Mira erschrak und lief weinend weg. ‚ Scheiße', dachte Sanjoe. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht schlagen.

Mira war total fertig. Sie glaubte, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wollte und war am Boden zerstört. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wurde sie von Ghouls angegriffen, die sie töten wollten. Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ sie es zu. Die Ghouls schnitten ihr fast den Hals durch. Doch in diesem Moment erschien Sanjoe und vernichtete die feindlichen Ghouls. Schnell ging er zu Mira und verheilte ihre Verletzungen. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und weinte: „ Es tut mir so leid, Mira. Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen. Ich ... war einfach schlecht gelaunt."Er ließ sie kaum noch los und küsste sie immer wieder. Mira lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn: „ Ist schon ok. Ich dachte, du hasst mich..."„ Das würde ich nie tun...."„ Das ist schön."

Hand in Hand gingen sie nach Hause.

Chloe´ hatte Stress. Sie hatte sich mit Alucard heftig verkracht, weil dieser glaubte, dass sie fremdgehen würde. Sie hatte nur mit einem Schulkameraden gesprochen und den einmal umarmt. Wer würde keinen Kumpel umarmen ? Doch Alucard hatte das missverstanden und sie daraufhin ziemlich doll beschimpft. Seitdem war sie mit den Nerven am Ende. Weinend saß sie im Garten. Sanjoe bekam das mit und ging zu ihr hin: „ Hey, was ist denn ?

Irgendwas mit Alucard ?"Chloe´ nickte: „ Er glaubt, dass ich fremdgehen würde, nur weil er mal gesehen hat, dass ich einen Kumpel umarmt habe.... Er hat mich als Schlampe beschimpft."Sanjoe biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „ Das ist wirklich gemein. Aber wieso glaubt er das denn ? Du würdest doch nie fremdgehen. Du liebst ihn doch zu sehr."„ Das ist es ja.", weinte Chloe´, „ Er will das nicht verstehen... er... **schnief** ... er will nichts mehr von mir. Das hat er selbst gesagt. Er hat gemeint, ich solle mich zum Teufel scheren." „ Das hat er wirklich gemeint ?"„ Ja."„ Sorry, Chloe´, dann meint er das auch so... vielleicht kann ich mit ihm nochmal reden. Ich kann aber nichts versprechen."„ Würdest du das tun ? Danke.", sie lächelte schwach. Sanjoe nickte: „ Du, ich muss, wenn ich Alucard treffe, rede ich mit ihm."Er ging. Chloe´ blieb den ganzen Tag allein. Erst gegen Abend ging sie ins Haus. Dort bekam sie ein Gespräch zwischen Alucard und Sanjoe mit. „ Wieso bist du nur so gemein zu ihr, Alucard ? Sie würde nie fremdgehen-"„ Das hat sie aber getan. Ich kann doch sehen."„ Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie liebt dich doch. Sie weint deinetwegen."„ Ja, weil ich ihr eine Abfuhr verpasst habe, Sanjoe. Hör zu, du weißt nichts außer das, was sie dir gesagt hat. Mir ist es egal, was mit ihr passiert."„ Alucard, du bist eiskalt und eifersüchtig. Sie hat einen Kumpel umarmt. Würdest du keinen Freund in den Arm nehmen ?"„ Nein."„ Aber sie hat ihn nur umarmt. Und das heißt nicht, dass sie fremdgeht."„ Tut's auch nicht. Aber sie hat ihn ziemlich innig umarmt, so dass dieser.... was weiß ich. Es sah aus wie eine Anmache. Sie benimmt sich wie eine Schlampe... was heißt benehmen ?! Diese Schlampe. **ICH HASSE SIE. SIE KANN MIR GESTOHLEN BLEIBEN**."Chloe´ hielt das nicht mehr aus. Ihr zerriss es das Herz. Schluchzend rannte sie weg. Alucard war eiskalt. Das wusste sie. Wenn sie wirklich fremdgegangen wäre, dann hätte sie sich seine Wut zuzuschreiben. Doch diesmal bestrafte er sie zu Unrecht. Und er blieb bei seiner Meinung. So wollte sie nicht leben. Sie kletterte in eine alte Katakombe in der Nähe des Friedhofes der Hellsings. Dort zückte sie ein Messer und schlitzte sich alle Puls- und Schlagadern auf und wartete darauf, dass sie verblutete. Leider lockten ihre Wunden fremde Vampire an, die sich sofort an ihr bedienten. Als sie kaum noch richtig sehen konnte tauchte eine Gestalt auf und tötete die Vampire. Es war Alucard. Er heilte ihre Wunden und wollte gehen. „ Wieso hilfst du mir, wenn du mich hasst ?"„ Du bist immerhin meine Herrin.", seine Stimme war eiskalt. „ Ich wollte sterben wegen dir. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt überlebt habe. Alucard, ich liebe dich. Und wenn du mich hasst, dann gibt es keinen Grund für mich zu leben.", sie begann wieder zu weinen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um: „ Kannst du es beweisen, dass du nicht lügst ?"„ Frag den Kumpel."„ Ok, werde ich tun. Ich glaube dir trotzdem nicht. Und wenn du recht haben solltest, verzeihe ich dir vielleicht nicht." Alucard verschwand. Chloe´ dachte, es wäre nun aus. Sie schnitt sich wieder die Adern auf. Alucard tauchte bei Daniel, Chloe´s Kumpel, auf. Dieser war überrascht, ihn zu sehen: „ Was kann ich für dich tun ?"„ Ich habe eine Frage."„ Schieß los."„ Hat Chloe´ ein Liebesverhältnis mit dir ?"„ Hä ? Wieso sollte sie ? Sie ist doch mit dir zusammen. Sie hat mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung erzählt, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Sie schwärmt dauernd von dir. Aber wieso die Frage ?"„ Ihr habt euch doch umarmt."„ Ich umarme alle meine Freunde. Das heißt doch nicht, dass ich ein Verhältnis der Art mit denen hätte."„ Stimmt... du hast recht. Bis dann."Alucard verschwand. Er musste sich beeilen, denn er wusste, dass Chloe´ ein schwaches Gemüt hatte. Als er sie auffand, lag sie in ihrem Blut. Sie lebte noch, war aber ohnmächtig. Schnell heilte er ihre Wunden. Sie wurde wach: „ Alucard..."„ Vergib mir, ich war im Unrecht."„ Fällt dir aber früh ein **knurr** ."„ Es tut mir wirklich leid. Gibst du mir noch eine Chance ?"„ Gibst du mir eine ?"„ Auf jedenfall. Ich liebe dich."„ Ich dich auch...", Chloe´ umschlang Alucard und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie war so froh, dass er nicht mehr sauer war. Arm in Arm kehrten sie zurück zum Anwesen und verschwanden in den Keller, um zu trainieren. Chloe´ war so glücklich, dass sie kaum auf ihre Deckung achtete. „ Wo bist du, Mädchen ? Im Traumland ?", fragte Alucard und legte sie im Wörtlichen flach. „ Bei dir...", antwortete sie und ließ zu, dass er vorsichtig ihre Schlagader aufschlitzte. Langsam und zärtlich leckte er das Blut auf und umschlang ihren weichen Körper. „ Du bist mir ja fast hörig...", sagte er und lächelte fies. Sie biss ihn sanft in die Schulter: „ Sei still, Sklave."Er wusste ihre Ironie zu schätzen und heilte die Wunde. Später lagen beide kuschelnd im Sarg. „ Ganz schön dunkel hier.", sagte sie und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „ Ich seh dich, Kleines.", Alucard schnurrte leise. Sie blieben die ganze Zeit zusammen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Walter rein und klopfte gegen den Sargdeckel. „ Was gibt's ?", Chloe´ öffnete den Sarg und hatte den schlafenden Alucard im Arm. Walter stutze kurz, sagte dann: „ Lady Integra ruft nach Ihnen, Fräulein Chloe´."Chloe´ nickte und stand vorsichtig auf, damit sie Alucard nicht weckte. „ Was gibt's, Cousinchen ?", fragte sie, als sie Integra gegenüber stand. „ Du warst die ganze Nacht bei Alucard."„ Na und. Was ist denn so schlimm daran ?"„ Naja.... du hast gestern kaum etwas gegessen. Deshalb habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht."„ Wenn's weiter nix war. Ja, mag sein, aber mir geht's gut. Aber jetzt hab ich KOHLDAMPF....", rief Chloe´ und rannte in die Küche.

Die nächsten Monate war alles ruhig, doch irgendwann, als Chloe´ wieder auf Vampirjagd war und einen starken Gegner hatte, gab es Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatte kaum eine Chance. Zum Glück war Celas Viktoria da, die ihr das Leben rettete. „ Was ist mit dir los ?", fragte diese erstaunt, „ Du kamst mir so schwach vor..."„ Ich glaube, dass ich einen schlechten Tag habe."„ Ich bringe dich nach Hause. So kannst du nicht jagen."Celas erzählte das Integra, die sofort Chloe´ zur Rede stellte: „ Was ist los ? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht. „ Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab das Ziel nur nicht erledigen können.", wehrte Chloe´ ab. Integra schloss ihre Cousine in den Arm und machte eine erstaunliche Enddeckung: „ Du bist ja schwanger... Von wem ?"„ Von wem wohl,", sagte sie verlegen, „ von Alucard natürlich."Alucard erschien plötzlich aus dem Nichts: „ Mein Name kam ins Gespräch ? Worum geht's ?" „Alucard", sagte Integra ruhig, „ Chloe´ ist schwanger..Von dir."Alucard schaute Chloe´ an: „ Wolltest du mich überraschen, was ?"Chloe´ nickte: „ Bist du mir sauer ?"„ Quatsch. Ich freue mich total.", sagte er und schloss sie in den Arm. Sanft strich er über ihren Bauch. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen. Integra war auch erleichtert: „ Zum Glück ist es dein Kind, Alucard."„ Warum ?"„ Weil du sie liebst und bestimmt auch für das Kind ein guter Vater sein wirst."„ Auf jeden Fall", sagt er endschlossen. Chloe´ war glücklich, dass Alucard das Kind akzeptierte. Gut gelaunt ging sie spazieren, der Haken war, dass sie ihre Waffen nicht dabei hatte. Sie hatte sich auf eine Parkbank gesetzt und war eingeschlafen. Als sie erwachte, war es bereits Nachts. Sie wollte nach ihren Waffen greifen. Scheiße! Nicht dabei. Genau in diesem Moment wurde sie von Vampiren umzingelt. Sie konnte nicht ausweichen, als diese sie mit einem Dolch angriffen und den knapp durch ihren Bauch bohrten. Der Vampir traff sie an der Hüfte.Blut spritzte aus ihrem Mund. Der Vampir lächelte fies und es sah aus, als ob er sie küssen würde. Doch er trank nur ihr Blut. Plötzlich wurde er zerschlitzt. Alucard erschien und war stinksauer: „ **Niemand außer mir trinkt das Blut meiner Frau ! UND NIEMAND WIRD MEIN KIND TÖTEN !**"Chloe´ war nicht überrascht. Sie freute sich, dass er ihr wiederum das Leben rettete. Alucard brachte sie sofort in eine Klinik. Er wollte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sein Kind untersucht wird. Nach der Untersuchung kam der Arzt mit den Ergebnissen: „ Ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Nur Sie, Fräulein Hellsing, können das Kind nur durch einen Kaiserschnitt bekommen, weil ihr Gebärmutterhals durch den Angriff beschädigt ist und bis zur Geburt nicht verheilt sein wird."Chloe´ nickt und umarmte Alucard: „ Ist das schön, wir bekommen eine Tochter..."Alucard lächelte kurz. Der Arzt stutzte: „ Was... Sie sind der Vater, Alucard ?"„ Ja... was dagegen ?"„ Nein, das ist nur unglaublich, weil Sie nicht den Eindruck machen, ein solcher Typ Vampir zu sein. Nach meiner Meinung hat sich so Ihr Weltbild geändert."Chloe´ lachte: „ Das stimmt. Ich habe ihn verdorben."Jetzt lachte auch der Arzt. Alucard funkelte Chloe´ vergnügt an: „ Ja, das stimmt. Aber so verdorben bin ich auch nicht. Immerhin trachte ich immernoch nach deinem Blut."„ Stimmt. Du kommst so oft an den Genuss meines Blutes, aber mehr als genug kannst du auch nicht kriegen, du Gierschlund.", sie lachte und küsste Alucard zärtlich.Dieser lächelte und umschlang Chloe´s weichen Körper.

Mira war nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass sie Patentante werden sollte. Weil Chloe´ noch sehr jung war, um ein Kind zu bekommen, so dachte sie jedenfalls. Sie selbst hatte schon länger ein Kind, das hatte sie aber bei ihren Großeltern, weil sie kaum Zeit für das Kind hatte. Es war ein Mädchen.

Chloe´ war nun hochschwanger. Sie freute sich sehr auf ihr Kind und konnte es kaum erwarten bis zur Geburt.

In der Schule hatte sie Ärger mit dem Schulsprecher gehabt, weil dieser sie als Hure beschimpft hatte. Ein Lehrer hatte sich eingemischt und ihr kein Wort geglaubt. Deswegen musste sie nachsitzen. Erst spätabends wollte sie nach Hause zurückkehren. Es war dunkel und gefährlich. Zum Glück wurde sie nicht angefallen. Doch plötzlich bekam sie schreckliche Wehen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie spürte, wie das Fruchtwasser zwischen ihren Beinen ausfloss. In der Nähe war eine verlassene Tankstelle. Dort brach sie die verrostete Tür auf. Der Raum war leer. Chloe´ zog ihren Mantel aus um an ihr Jacket zu gelangen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich darauf und wartete. Zu ihrem Pech hatte sie kein Handy mit, um einen Krankenwagen zu besorgen, weil sie ihr Kind eigentlich nicht so bekommen konnte. Der

Gebärmutterhals war noch nicht ganz verheilt. Doch es war zu spät. Sie musste pressen, damit das Baby kam. Die Geburt war sehr schmerzhaft. Chloe´ verlor viel Blut schon durch die Verletzung. „ Alucard.... komm bitte.", murmelte sie leise, „ Willst du nicht bei der Geburt deines Kindes zu sein ?" Sie schloss die Augen vor lauter Schmerzen.

„ Das nächste Mal sagst du mir früher bescheid, Kleines.", Alucard appierte und nahm sie in den Arm. Chloe´ war erleichtert und griff sanft nach seiner Hand: „ Danke, Alucard."

Nach einigen Minuten war das Baby geboren. Es war, wie der Arzt sagte, ein Mädchen. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare und rote Augen. Doch sie war kein Vampir. „ Sie sieht dir so ähnlich, Schätzchen.", murmelte Chloe´ und hielt ihr Kind im Arm. Alucard lächelte: „ Ja, das tut sie wirklich. Aber ich denke, dass sie so charakterstark ist wie du."

Alucard und Chloe´ kehrten mit dem Kind zum Anwesen zurück. Integra war glücklich und feierte mit allen Leuten aus der Organisation. Das Baby aber schlief und wusste nichts von sich oder dem Rest der Welt.

Die Hellsings hatten lange Zeit noch mit Vampiren zu kämpfen, doch ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen beendete den langen Kampf, der schon viele Leben gekostet hatte. Das Mädchen aber verschwand an dem Tag, an dem das Übel sein Ende nahm und wurde nie wieder von einer untoten oder reinen Seele gesehen.

Das Leben nahm in England seinen normalen Lauf und kaum ein Mensch dachte später noch an die früheren Ereignisse, die damals geschahen.

Selbst Mira Stanley versuchte ein Leben zu wählen, dass nicht mehr so war, wie sie es gelebt hatte, als die Hellsing Organisation Vampire unschädlich machte.


End file.
